Just a Simple Pizzeria
by LtheGamerOtaku
Summary: The Freddy Fazbear's Pizza seems to have mysterious things happening. The place is full of child-friendly animatronics. But they can't be fooled. They seem to hide something. You'll find out when night guards try the apply the job. Characters belong to Scott Cawthon. I do not own anything except the story. The timeline is sequenced from FNaF 1 to FNaF 2. (No shippings please.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! Sorry for deleting my second fanfiction due to my f**kng brain would like to do a different one, except, it's still Five Nights At Freddy's, don't worry, but it has a different plot and storyline. I have to take the role on Mike, though. I mean, yeah. I'm not replacing him, I meant that I'm doing HIS point of view. That's the point! Anyways, since my hands are like, being active, I'm doing the Chapter for..like..*thinking* about +5,000 - +10,000 words like the old second fanfiction, except it depends if the thing is finished or whatsoever. So..should we start? But I'm telling you, like I said, this is Mike's P.O.V. and not mine, also the place takes place from the year 1983. Before you** **could ****be confused why the hell this isn't about FNAF 2, because I also believe that FNAF 2 is a sequel of FNAF 1. After all, the year of FNAF 1 is unknown, so half of my brain believes FNAF 2 is a prequel and the rest of the brain believes it's a sequel. Should we start it now? But I'm putting a short intro like I do in my deleted fanfiction.**

**I'm mixing both of the games here, so the FNAF 1 follows FNAF 2. And, the 5 kids theory..I'm not putting that in the story, it doesn't make sense and I wanna prove that it isn't real. I'll explain my theory when I see reviews and when I also finish up the FNAF 1 story here.**

**Just sit back, relax, and listen to some soft music to let your eyes and brain focus here. Please review and you could follow this, and you could also add me as your favorite author here. After all, everyone is free to do anything here. Also, I'm planning to change my pen name, so keep catching up so you could know whenever I could change my username. Let's start, shall we? I'm been talking too much here, I'm sorry!**

* * *

**Sonic: Aww, you really have to delete it?**

**FlippyXFlakyfanatic: Whaddya expect me? Blame it on- *interrupted***

**Mike Schmidt: Are you blaming me again?**

**Fritz Smith: Or me again?**

**FlippyXFlakyfanatic: No! I'm supposed to blame myself, or my brain for that matter.**

**Flippy: Seriously, you should blame yourself.**

**FlippyXFlakyfanatic: Okay, okay, enough. We're starting the story already.**

**Sonic: What category?**

**FlippyXFlakyfanatic: Horror &amp; Mystery..**

**Sonic: But make it more like Horror! I don't see much horror in your deleted second fanfiction...**

**FlippyXFlakyfanatic: Do not worry! I'll make it more as you wanted, but I'm not gonna start off with something scary as hell.**

**Sonic: I know!**

**FlippyXFlakyfanatic: Let's start! I don't wanna waste time for the readers! But don't read THAT quick! You won't understand the point of the story if you do that..especially you, Darklight Blue! I'm not forgetting you!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Good Old Times (Mike's P.O.V.)

It was a nice morning, I woke up in my pajamas and went downstairs, still drowsy. Tousling my hair, I went downstairs, stepping on the tiles and ran to the bathroom.

I looked at the fogged mirror, I can briefly see myself, but still, I splashed the mirror with some water and I washed my face, trying to wake myself up for the nice day I'm going to experience. I walked out of the wet bathroom and I thought of having some brown coffee and some toast to start with my breakfast for the day. I went to the toaster and I started to put some bread in it. While waiting for the toast, I went to the electric stove immediately and I put a kettle on top of it filled with water.

I heard a yell outside then.

"Newspaper!" the voice yelled as I heard he threw something. I suddenly realized it was the newspaper guy, as usual, he would throw some newspaper, which is the latest issue for that matter.

Then I heard the toaster popped and I got the toast ready, and I put it on a small plate. The kettle was almost fuming like it was almost getting too hot. I panicked a bit and turned off the stove, letting out a sigh of relief. Phew! I thought the kettle was about to blow up the whole house.

I made some brown coffee, stirring the white cup with a silver metal spoon. I went upstairs again to change my pajamas to my normal comfortable clothes to wear and I fixed myself. I went outside to see if I got mail, and yes, it got mail. I got the mail, excited to open them up while getting the newspaper from the dirty doormat(Wrong spelling of doormat)

I sat down on the table, sipping some coffee while I opened up the white envelopes. I was astonished to find out it's about taxes. Great. I have to face the damn taxes before I enjoy my own life. I don't have much money, and I need to find a job to get money for taxes.

"Aw, come on.." I murmured as I took a bite from the golden brown toast.

I immediately thought about getting a job. A job. But what job? Modern jobs these days are hard, and I have to go much far to get back here. So I snatched up the white newspaper, which is the new issue, I can say.

I got to the Business Section to start up with advertisements. Some of jobs were quite unique, but I just ignored them. But an advertisement caught my eye as I was still looking for more advertisements. The advertisement just caught my eye, also, the place is called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I sighed as I saw the name, I found it familiar though. Then, I remembered going there with my mother when I was a child!

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..that takes me back to good old memories.." I told myself, still reading the newspaper.

The advertisement also says they need a night guard. The night shift starts from 12 A.M. to 6 A.M., but I could handle it. I was astonished as they describe the robot-like animals as "animatronics", since I never even knew that when I was a child! But at least I already know on how they describe it.

I thought of being a night guard there. After all, a hundred dollars a week isn't that much, but at least I could really enjoy myself with that. I changed my clothes to get ready to apply for the job. I was wearing a simple blue t-shirt, and a leather black pants.

"So..where's the address again?" I asked myself as I got the newspaper and I was ready to go.

I got the keys of my house and locked the wooden door. I held on to my backpack and I was born ready. I have to ride my car to get there, and I rode in the black car, starting it up and driving.

* * *

I sighed as I drove to the pizzeria. I parked the car and got out. I took a breath as I smelled the fresh air, and I carried my backpack to go inside the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

I opened the glass doors and I was a bit astonished. The pizzeria seems to be the same like I saw when I was a child, but more better. Of course, people wanna experience modern technology these days, but I still miss the old days.

I saw the Dining Room, filled with kids playing around. They were wearing striped coloured hats and they're having fun because of the music playing in the background. I remember having a party here, too. My friends were excited and they also had fun.

Then, I bumped someone, and I was embarrassed.

"Oh..I-I'm sorry, I was just-" I told the stranger as the person interrupted me.

"Just watch where you going!" the stranger told me as it went out the pizzeria.

I just ignored the mean stranger as I saw the Show Stage, with the animatronics singing. They all look quite familiar to me. Especially the brown bear animatronic. He was wearing a top hat and a black bowtie, he also held a small microphone in his hand. Next from the brown bear, there was the purple/lavender rabbit with a/an red/orange guitar was playing the music. His ears could also move cutely. Now, the last one from them, is the yellow chicken. The chicken doesn't even make any sense to me, though. It was wearing a bib that says "Let's Eat!" with pink/purple bubbly letters. When I was enjoying the sight, I heard a voice asking me.

"Hello, sir. Would you like to order?" an employee asked me.

I was shocked when the employee asked me that question. I thought it was going to be another stranger again.

"N-No, thank you." I replied, denying the question.

"If you are not gonna order here, sir, what are you here for?" the employee asked me again, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here..to..apply as a night guard." I replied to him.

"Oh, I see. You should go to the Manager's Office." he told me.

"Okay..sure." I said to him as I walked to the office.

I then looked around the pizzeria while looking for the office. Some of the walls were filled with posters drawn by children. I was stepping on the black and white checkered floor of the pizzeria. I saw another animatronic beside the Show Stage, which the curtains were purple with small white stars covering it. The animatronic was almost like..a wolf or a fox to me. The animatronics in this pizzeria really brings me back my old memories. I found the animatronic in the curtains has a hook in its right hand and he was like singing a song to the children. I don't really know, but I seem to like him a bit and I shook my head. I kept looking for the damn office until I found it beside the Backstage. The Backstage sign says "Keep Out, Employees Only", so I looked away from the Backstage.

The Manager's Office seems to be closed, since the door was shut, but I knocked on the door to make sure that the manager was there. I heard a voice after I just knocked the door.

"Oh? Come in." the voice told me as I went inside nervously.

I saw the manager on the desk, facing me. The desk wasn't that neat. The papers on his desk weren't all piled up, it was all messed over. He has small black fan on his desk, and he was wearing simple black glasses. There was awkward silence.

"Speak now. What are you here for?" he quickly asked me, giving me a bored face.

"Oh..r-right. I'm here for the job.." I replied nervously, putting down my backpack to search for the newspaper with the advertisement in it.

"Job? What job? There are many jobs here to apply for." he asked me again, wiping his glasses with a handkerchief.

"I'm getting the night guard, s-sir.." I immediately snapped back.

"Oh, that job. But I'm telling you, many people don't get the job that much..although I'll agree with you, you're applied." he told me, smirking.

"What? Really?" I asked him, confused.

"Well, yeah..just a week of your night shift and that's it." he told me, shrugging. "Ah, and also, I should take you on a small tour in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Since you're just new here, I should also introduce you to the animatronics." he continued.

He stood up from his table, excited. He was wearing a simple blue polo with a blue-striped necktie, and he was also wearing leather pants, except he has a black belt and the color is a more darker blue than the blue polo. He turned off his small fan and gathered all his papers on his desk to make a stack of it. Then, he got away from his desk and was about to leave his office.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot! What's your name?" he asked me.

"Mike. Mike Schmidt." I replied.

"Mike Schmidt, huh? Nice name. So, you do not need any application form like all the other employees. And every night, you need to keep the pizzeria shut down, and all of the equipment are safe, especially the animatronics." he continued.

"Y-Yes, sir. I'll keep that in mind." I said, looking around his office a bit and following him to see the whole pizzeria.

* * *

"So, Mike, you ready?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sir. I'm really ready." I replied, nodding my head slightly.

"I see." he said as he went to the Dining Room. The Dining Room was already cleaned, and the striped party hats were put back on the tables. Some janitors were cleaning up the room.

"So, this is the Dining Room. Where children and some grown-ups go party. They also eat here and it's special when there's a birthday party here. They are gonna have fun here." The manager explained, walking around the table.

"We shall proceed to the-" he continued when he was interrupted.

"Hey, Chris! How it's going?" a voice asked him, but not in a human voice, it's more like an animatronic voice.

"Oh, Freddy! You surprised me. I thought you were someone else." the manager told him, stunned.

"Huh? Who's that guy behind you?" the animatronic continued asking, pointing to me. The animatronic was wearing the top hat and the bowtie, with the small microphone he was holding I saw earlier.

"M-Me? Uh.." I nervously said, looking away from him.

"Him? That's Mike Schmidt. Our new night guard here." the manager replied.

"Mike Schmidt? That's a really good name." the animatronic told the manager, looking at me.

"So..your name is Chris?" I asked the manager.

"Y-Yeah. My name's Chris, I forgot to tell you that." Chris replied. "Also, meet Freddy Fazbear. He's one of the animatronics entertaining the kids by singing and he's also the mascot of the group." he continued.

"N-Nice to meet you Freddy..I found your name familiar, though." I told him, shrugging nervously.

"Familiar to you? Did you go here when you were a child or something?" Chris asked.

"Maybe. It's quite hard to remember you that you were a child when you found this place." Freddy added, thinking.

"Oh well. Freddy, where's the others? I thought they were with you." Chris continued asking Freddy.

"The other two? They're at the Kitchen." Freddy replied.

"Wait, what about the animatronic who looks like a pirate? I saw him earlier entertaining the kids, too." I asked Freddy.

"Oh, you're talking about Foxy. I think Foxy's in Pirate Cove or somewhere else in this pizzeria. I don't really know." Freddy told me, shrugging.

"His name is Foxy? That name also just pulls back my memories.." I said.

"Deja vu, you say? Don't worry. Now, can we proceed?" Chris asked me, tapping my shoulder.

"Yeah, sir. Please continue." I replied politely.

"Okay, we're proceeding to the Show Stage, where the three main animatronics, which one of them is Freddy, entertains the children by singing their song every single day." he continued explaining.

"W-Wait, what? You're saying they sing the song EVERY single day?! That's terrible." I asked, surprised that they sing it every single day.

"Right..I know. I'm planning to get a technician if I can. Also, it's for entertainment for the kids. I followed the Fazbear Entertainment, anyways.." Chris replied, explaining the reason. "I'm not joking, I need to get the technician due to the animatronics are sometimes glitching. Especially for Foxy, I can tell you. I remember Freddy glitching the other day. The kids are confused why are they not that repaired." he continued.

"Oh..Too bad they glitch nowadays. Are you also planning to make new animatronics for the kids? You know how they feel when they see new animatronics, but still, I'll like these four than the new ones." I said to him.

"Okay, okay, stop. Let's just proceed and finish this up. We're just wasting time here. It's already 2:57 P.M." he told me as he walked away slowly from the Show Stage.

I just stared at the Dining Room, I saw some grown-ups with kids are eating some pizza and playing around. I can also see the busy highway from the glass doors of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Mike, what are you waiting for? Are you just gonna stand there?" Chris asked.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized, walking to him. "Let's go. I wanna see more parts in this pizzeria." I said to him.

We walked from the Dining Room, and we saw Pirate Cove, with the purple curtains with small white stars.

"Oh, Mike. There's Foxy the Pirate. You should meet him, too. After all, we're on a small tour accompanied by the manager." he encouraged me, also explaining that he is the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"What? But can you also-" I asked him when he still insisted me.

"Come on. Just go and meet him. I'll be keeping an eye on you." Chris told me, walking away.

_"I'm really nervous, but, all I have to do is to introduce myself to Foxy." _I told myself. I can't even resist to go away from him. I'm starting to like him a lot.

"F-Foxy? You in there?" I started to yell if he was there.

"Hm? You looking for Foxy?" A voice asked, looking like an animatronic too, but different.

"Y-yeah..?" I replied awkwardly, looking behind me. I was astonished to find another one, except it's the yellow chicken.

"Hi, mister!" it cheerfully greeted.

"H-Hello. Are you one of the animatronics here?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm one of them. My name is Chica the Chicken, but you can just call me Chica than just my full name." she replied.

"So..your name is Chica. Childhood memories again." I told her.

"Oh, right. Freddy told us that you're getting the night shift. Also, is your name Mike Schmidt?" Chica asked.

"How did you know my name? Did Freddy tell you?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, he told us two. You should come with me at the Kitchen." she replied, walking away.

"What? What are we gonna do-" I asked, but interrupted by the animatronic, and it was pulling my arm.

"Come on, come on, come on!" she exclaimed, pushing me to the Kitchen.

"W-w-wait! This is embarrassing, Chica!" I pleaded her, but she still pushed me while some people from the crowd were watching us two, and they were confused what the hell we were doing back there.

She was stepping on the checkered and black &amp; white tiles of the pizzeria while going away from the Restrooms.

"Here we are! Now where's that-Oh, oh, oh! He's right over here!" Chica exclaimed as she still pulled my arm.

"What are we even doing here? There's only some few workers here." I asked,

"You'll find out!" she replied.

There are some workers cooking and baking pizza and we went to the corner of the whole Kitchen.

"Close your eyes." she told me.

"What? Close my eyes? Why the hell would I even do that?" I asked. I was like landing on a pile of questions.

"It's a surprise! Don't worry. Just close them a bit." Chica told me.

"Sure..fine." I told her as I close my eyes, slightly excited for the surprise. After a few seconds, she told me to open my eyes, and I did. All I saw was the purple/lavender bunny animatronic, holding a cupcake.

"That's..it? That's the surprise?" I asked, discontented a bit.

"Aww, come on. Oh, yeah. I'm Bonnie the Bunny, but you can just call me Bonnie!" he greeted. "So..what's your name, mister?" he asked, bowing his head slightly, with his ears moving like it's reacting to me.

"Oh..that's okay. My name's Mike Schmidt. I'm doing the night shift." I said to him.

"Wait..what? He's the night guard?" Bonnie asked, looking to Chica.

"Yeah. He is the night guard." Chica replied to Bonnie.

"Good news to hear." he said.

"Okay." I said. After saying that sentence something covered my eyes and I was disturbed a bit.

"Hey! Don't cover my eyes! Who are you?" I asked, getting a bit frustrated.

"Guess me! I'm always doing my pirate adventures in me' Pirate Cove!" a voice exclaimed.

"Wait..you! You're the animatronic I've been looking for!" I said.

"Then you better guess it!" another voice exclaimed, which I knew it was Freddy.

"Uh..is your name...? Uh.." I murmured as I hesitated. Who was that? I got confused. I forgot the name..All I remember is that his name starts with a letter 'F' and he always act in Pirate Cove..also, he looks a lot like a fox pirate..who WAS that? I remember playing with him when I was child..

"Come on! You mentioned it earlier!" another voice exclaimed, and it looked like it was Chica.

I was thinking and hesitating at the same time. I can't remember his name!

"That's it..I really don't know..I forgot.." I said.

They all heard it and my eyes got uncovered. I turned around and I saw another animatronic, except he was the fox I saw earlier.

"Oh, that's okay, me'matey! My name's Foxy the Pirate! And I act in me'Pirate Cove to entertain me'children! Ye'can just call me' Foxy!" he said, smiling. He was colored crimson red. He looks scarred and a bit destroyed. He was also wearing an eyepatch, which is turning up by his golden eye. He has a hook on his right arm and he really looked like the animatronic I used to play with..right?

"Heh. Memories again..." I murmured, smirking. I looked down to the checkered floor. _"Wow..this is like trying to remember my old memories..I don't much remember Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but all I remember is that name..Then when I came back..all the pieces of the memories from this place are putting itself together. Am I just dreaming or this is really REAL?" _I told myself in my brain, trying to process what is happening.

"Uh..sir Mike? You okay?" Bonnie asked, waving his hand in front of me.

"Oh..sorry." I said, looking away from the floor and smiling.

"Mike, why do you always say 'memories'? Is there something wrong?" Freddy asked me politely, looking concerned, with his blue/cerulean eyes staring at me.

"Yeah, I agree with you, Freddy." Chica agreed, nodding her head.

"What are you two talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"Beats me. I think ye'all talkin' about me'Mikey!" Foxy replied.

"It's because.." I replied, pausing a bit.

"Because...what?" Bonnie asked again.

"This is one of the special places I've ever visited in my whole damn, fricking life." I replied to them, crossing my arms.

"Ye'really mean it, 'matey!?" Foxy asked in joy.

"Yeah, Foxy. You ARE right." I replied to him, smiling.

"Thanks, me'matey!" he told me, hugging me tight. (This is not a Yaoi fanfiction. It's just that Mike likes Foxy as his favorite animatronic, same thing with Fritz Smith.)

"That is one of the coolest thing I'v ever heard in my life!" Bonnie exclaimed, his face was full of joy.

"Yeah! I can't believe you said that, as a newcomer night guard in this pizzeria!" Chica exclaimed with Bonnie.

"Right. I'm glad you really said that. You're just a new night guard and you say this place is one of the amazing places you've ever visited in your life. Thanks." Freddy told me, grinning.

"It's...no..problem.." I told them, but I can't speak that much due to Foxy tightly hugging me.

"Oh..sorry for hugging ye' tight.." Foxy said to me as he stopped hugging.

"That's okay. Now what's time is it?" I asked them.

"Lemme check the time." Bonnie told me as he ran away from the Kitchen.

"Why are you asking us that?" Freddy asked me, raising his eyebrow.

"I just wanna know the time." I replied, shrugging.

"Oh, Mikey! It's 5:37 P.M.!" Bonnie said to me as he went back.

"Wait, what? We've been talking here for like..3 hours? Time really flies fast." I told them, chuckling. "Oh, and aren't you all supposed to entertain the children or something?" I continued.

"Oh..but our daily schedule for singing to the children is just about morning to noon." Chica replied, patting my shoulder.

"Why that? That is not how I remember going here when I was a child..you all used to sing and entertain the children all day long..." I said, thinking.

"That's because we've been singing for years. Our voiceboxes were glitching, and Chris became scared that the pizzeria might lose its daily fund, so he fixed our voiceboxes again..and our schedule was changed." Freddy told me.

"Oh, I see. So, since it's already 5'o'clock in the afternoon, I-I..should go back home.." I told them as I was about to walk from the kitchen.

"Wait! Wait! Don't leave us here!" Foxy pleaded, hooking my t-shirt.

"Foxy! Why are you-" I asked, but I was interrupted by Foxy.

"Please! Just for a while!" he continued.

"My shift starts at 12A.M., and it's 5P.M., and I really need to go home! After all, I'm a bit tired." I told him.

"Just let him go, Foxy. We are gonna see him later." Freddy told Foxy, patting his shoulder.

"We could just-" Chica was about to say when Bonnie covered her mouth.

I heard Bonnie whisper something to her, but I can't hear them, so I just ignored on what the hell are they talking about.

"So..goodbye for now. See you all tonight." I told them, waving my hand slightly.

"Yeah..see ye'." Foxy said, smirking.

I reluctantly got away from the Kitchen and also from the Restrooms and I ran hurriedly to the Dining Room when..

"Hold it, Mister! Can't you see the rules?" An employee asked me, pulling my t-shirt.

"Rules? What rules? I don't see any rules around this pizzeria.." I replied, raising my eyebrow as I crossed my arms.

"Oh. I guess you are just new here, but still, you better know that one of the rules here that you cannot run around the pizzeria! So, whenever I see you running around again, you'll be immediately kicked out of the pizzeria." The employee cautioned me, smirking.

"Okay, okay! I'm not running." I apologized, being a bit sarcastic while walking away.

"You're such a jerk." I heard the employee murmur angrily, but I just simply ignored it as I stepped on the checkered tiles of the Dining Room.

There are some more people in the Dining Room, eating pizza and stuff. I walked to the glass doors and a security guard, which I believe he's the day shift, and he opened the door for me, and I went outside.

I saw the manager, which is Chris, running to me from the pizzeria.

"Hey, Schmidt! Did you take a good look at the pizzeria?" he asked.

"Yeah. I already met the animatronics and stuff!" I replied.

"I'm proud of that. Now, may I borrow your cellphone?" he continued asking.

"Why? What are you gonna do with it?" I asked him, putting out my phone from my pocket and giving it to him. I heard some..like robotic noises after that. "What are those noises?"

"Hm? Noises? I don't hear any." Chris replied, giving me back my phone.

"Oh, maybe that's just my imagination.." I told him, shrugging.

"Oh, right, I added your phone number. I also added my number to your phone." Chris told me.

I looked for new contacts in my phone and I saw a new contact.

"So, your name is 'FFP Manager Chris'? Is that it?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mike. You found it." he replied, patting my shoulder. "Now, I should go back to work. I'm waiting for you at 9:30 sharp. No more, no less." Chris continued.

"Yes sir. I'll try to remember that." I told him as I opened the door of my car and closed it. I smelled the car aircon again, I almost puked, and I just turned off the aircon and started the engine up. I drove the car to the highway, smiling.

I calmly drove the car. I looked at the front window, and it's getting a bit dark. There are some street lights which are turned on, and not much traffic. I kept driving when I heard a voice.

"Hey Mikey! Nice car!" A voice exclaimed as I was still driving.

"Foxy! Shut your mouth or else-uh, oh.." Another voice said.

I stopped the car due to traffic and I turned around, I saw somebody sitting at the back seats of my car. I looked surprised. The animatronics are in my car?! All those robotic noises weren't really my imagination?

"Guys-w-what are you all doing?!" I asked confusedly, starting to drive the car again when I saw the traffic lights turned green.

"We just wanted to follow you.." Chica replied reluctantly.

"But Chris would have been looking for you all! Also, you should have told me that you all wanted to follow me earlier!" I told her.

"Sorry!" Bonnie apologized, scratching his head. He also gave me an embarrassed look from his face.

"Yeah, Schmidt. Sorry.." Freddy apologized, with his ears drooping down.

"No need to apologize. Now where's Foxy? Is he with you?" I asked them while driving carefully.

"Hello, Mikey!" Foxy exclaimed as he was sitting beside my seat.

I screamed as I saw him, almost losing focus of driving the car, but I calmed down a bit and I was driving normally again.

"Foxy! Don't scare me like that. We would've been killed if I don't know how to drive the car!" I told him.

"Sorry, 'matey.." Foxy apologized, with his robotic ears drooping down.

"No need to apologize! It's okay!" I said to him, trying to cheer him up.

"Anyway, Mike, where are WE going?" Bonnie asked impatiently.

"We're going back home." I replied to him.

"Wait, we're going to your house? Is that what you mean?" Freddy asked me.

"Yes!" I replied a bit reluctantly, getting a bit annoyed of their questions.

"Okay! I can't just wait!" Chica exclaimed.

* * *

I stopped the car and got the keys. I opened the door and the animatronics went all out.

"Shh! Be quiet! People may hear you all!" I told them as I opened the door of my house.

The house was dark, as usual, because I don't leave the lights open because I don't want to waste my money on taxes. I can see the animatronics' eyes are all glowing in the dark. I got a bit scared, but I just ignored it.

"Hey! What happened to your lights? Aren't they supposed to be bright?" Chica asked confusedly.

"Oh, wait. I'll turn on the lights." I replied to Chica as I turned on the light switch of the living room. "Now this is..just one of the simple and normal houses you'll never see nowadays." I told them, walking slowly to the Kitchen to warm up some water and getting a mug.

"Whaddya mean simple and normal? This is awesome!" Bonnie exclaimed, smiling.

"What? Really? Come on. This isn't the pizzeria and you're all saying it's awesome?" I asked them.

"We're being honest." Freddy replied, crossing his arms.

"Really? I'm flattered." I said, looking to the ground. "Anyways, I'm not gonna waste time. I better go back to the pizzeria by 9:30 sharp. Can't you all even escape?" I asked, putting my hands in my pocket.

"Aw, come on, Mikey! Ye'know we just wanna stay with ye' a bit." Foxy replied.

"Still. I'm just wasting time. It's already 7:23 P.M.!" I told them.

"Okay, okay! We'll go back!" Bonnie said.

"That's fine!" I told him.

"Don't be that mean, Mike!" Chica told me.

"Sorry.." I apologized, stirring a cup of coffee.

"It's okay. Let's go." Freddy told them, going upstairs. The others also went up the stairs.

"What? What are you all gonna do there?" I asked them, but no voice was heard. "Hello? Guys? Where did you all go?" I continued asking as I went to my bedroom. Nothing was there. As in nothing, no mess or anything. I became confused. How the hell did they just went away without any noises? I opened the window, and the window was still tightly closed. I shut the window reluctantly and was about to walk away from the bedroom when I saw a small note on my bed. I quickly picked up the note and read it, and I swear it wasn't my handwriting at all.

_**"You better not be late.." **_

What the hell did I just read? I better not be late? Late for what? Late for a party? A wedding? A reunion? I landed on a pile of questions. I swear it wasn't my handwriting at all. I don't even use a sign pen. I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms. I quickly went down the stairs, and everything seems..normal. No noises or anything. Just..normal.

I just slowly went back to the table and drank the coffee. I looked at the time, and it was already 7:57 P.M.

"Oh, right. I need to get back to the pizzeria early." I murmured as I went upstairs and changed my clothes. I went downstairs again after a couple of minutes and combed my hair a bit. I didn't put any gel on my hair, because I'm not that stylish. I'm just a normal person, after all. I sprayed some cologne and got my keys again.

I turned off the lights again, closed the door, and went to drive my car.

Here we go again, going to the highway..

I felt bored, and traffic isn't much of a problem to me. I just felt bored without the animatronics.

* * *

I closed the door of my car, and I'm back to the pizzeria. I slowly got back to the entrance glass doors, and I replaced my bored look with a smile.

I opened the doors nervously, and an employee greeted me with a smile.

"Good evening, sir!" he greeted.

"Oh..right. Good evening." I greeted him back with a grin. I walked past him and saw the Show Stage. The three animatronics are not there, same with Foxy. Where the hell did they go? Maybe to the Backstage or something..

I shrugged and went to the Manager's Office, looking for Chris.

"Uh..Chris?" I asked, looking for him.

"Oh, Mike. I didn't know you'll be early. It's eight'o'four.." he told me, organizing his paperwork.

"What? Really? I didn't know..I just don't wanna be late." I said to him nervously, crossing my arms.

"That's fine, at least I'm not gonna be strict." Chris told me, giving me an expressionless look.

"Wait, you are strict?" I asked Chris, staring at him. I'm kind of anxious that he'll be strict to me.

"I am strict, but if the situation is important or if I'm stressed-out for the whole day." he replied.

"That's a relief!" I murmured, grinning nervously.

"So, back to topic." "That's why I called you to be here, because.." Chris told me, pausing a bit and sighing.

"Because..of what?" I asked him curiously.

Chris was just tying his blue necktie calmly and he started to speak. "Because you're gonna be the night guard. I'm gonna teach you on how to get through the night."

I was breathing deeply as he told me that. I hope I don't get fired. I don't have much money to pay the damn taxes I'm dealing with my life.

"So..is it..easy to do?" I nervously asked.

"Yeah. A bit hard, though. But there's nothing to worry about, Mike! I know you can do it." he replied, smiling.

"Y-yeah. Maybe I can do it." I said.

"That's the spirit! Now, since it's still 8:31 P.M., I'm sure we're closing the pizzeria at 9:00 P.M. sharp." Chris told me, standing from his desk.

* * *

Three hours had passed, and the pizzeria is already closed. Some employees were already leaving from their tiring daily work. Chris and I were just chatting about some things we enjoy, especially my personalities.

"I can see you are a focused person. That's a piece of cake." Chris told me.

"Wha? Me? A focused person? That's impossible!' I told him, denying his opinion.

"You can't deny that. I can really see that you are a focused person. You ARE the person for the job!" he insisted, trying to give me his proof that I am a focused person.

"Fine. It's just your opinion, anyway.." I said, crossing my arms.

Then, a knock on the door was heard throughout the room.

"You can come in." Chris said.

"Oh. Thank you." An employee, which is a woman, got in the room.

"How can I help you, ma'am? Is there anything wrong?" Chris politely asked the employee.

"No, no, no, sir. There is nothing wrong. We are going home for now, because it's already going to be midnight." The employee replied, carrying her pink striped backpack and leaving the room.

"Oh. I see. Mike, you better be ready for your first night shift. It should be easy for you." Chris told me, crossing his arms as he stood up from his table. "Follow me and I'll teach you." he continued.

I just quickly followed him, excitedly grinning for my first damn job.

We went to the West Hall Corner and he showed me a room that looks like it has two doors on the opposite sides of the room, and it kind of looks like an office, except it was smaller than I expected.

"Here we are. This is where you will work for your night shift." Chris said, walking in the room.

"Wow..this room looks so..small. Are you sure this is the right place for me?" I asked Chris, giving him a dull expression.

"Yeah. But you can get used to it." he replied.

"Okay..if you say so.." I said, looking around.

The wall of the room was filled with some drawing posters from children, and a poster with the three main animatronics. There was a small black fan, and there was some papers messed all over on the desk. There's a computer, which I saw that there was surveillance cameras. Do I really have to monitor them? There was a door right behind the room that says, "Emergency Exit". I saw some drawers and there's nothing interesting about the room. I noticed that there was also two doors with two buttons on each of them.

"Sir, what are those doors with buttons? What am I gonna do with them? Same thing with the computer and the 'Emergency Exit'?" I asked him continuously, curious on how will I get through the night.

"The buttons on the doors, you say?" he asked me, pointing to the buttons on the doors.

"Yes. Same thing with the exit behind me and that computer right in front of me." I replied, crossing my arms.

"I get what you are saying. Those buttons on the doors, they consume power. Same thing with the computer you are using. You have to use the door-light button to see what's happening right outside the West Hall Corner, and with the East Hall Corner, too. You have to press the red button to close the door if you want to, but I'm warning you again, they consume power. Now, for that computer, you have to watch the cameras if there's any thieves attacking or whatsoever, but it consumes your power too. That 'Emergency Exit' you are talking about there, whenever you lose power or maybe you already finished your night shift, you can just simply go there. Any objection?" Chris explained.

"No objection, but why do I have limited power?" I asked him, sitting on a chair, raising my eyebrow.

"We only use a generator to save electricity. Also, we don't want taxes to rise up." he replied, scratching his head.

"Oh..I can see that. Anyway, when will you come back here?" I asked him again.

"At 6 A.M. As usual, I always do the night shift, but since I finished my last week, maybe you should replace my night shift. It's your first try, anyways." Chris replied, patting my shoulder.

"Sure..m-maybe I can make it to 6 A.M." I said, smiling to him nervously.

"That's the spirit! There is really nothing to worry about! So, I-I..uh, I'm gonna leave, I'll be back at 6 A.M., you better suit yourself. Good night..and good luck." he continued, waving his hand goodbye as he went through the "Emergency Exit".

* * *

***12:00 A.M.***

"Calm down, Mike. You can do this." I told myself as I looked to the Monitor with a bored look.

I heard a call, and I immediately got my phone. I answered the call, and it was Chris.

"Hello? Oh, Mike. I thought you're not gonna answer the call.." Chris told me, embarrassed.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

"Anyway, I won't talk quite long. I'll just have to make sure you're safe and..not in danger." he continued, with his voice seemed to be concerned.

"I'm not gonna in danger, sir. I promise, I mean, I can't promise, but I'll do whatever I can to finish my night shift." I told him, trying to calm him down a little.

"Okay. Make sure that all of the equipment are safe, especially the animatronics. So..good night." Chris told me, ending the call.

"Yeah..good night." I said as I put back my phone in my pocket.

"So..this is the thing I'm gonna do..?" I asked myself, looking at the Monitor.

I looked on the cameras carefully, not letting myself drain too much power.

"Let's see..we have the Show Stage...Freddy and the others will be just safe. Especially Foxy." I murmured, grinning while putting down the Monitor.

I just looked at two doors, pushing the door-light button. There was nothing. Simply nothing.

"This is just boring.." I told myself, sitting down reluctantly. Do I even to wait for 6 hours of this?!

* * *

***1:00 A.M.***

Drowsiness seems to be coming at me, but I slapped myself. I kept watching the cameras, and the power level was eighty-seven percent.

"For crying out loud..Why does the power have to drain?" I asked myself, groaning. I walked to the two doors again to see if there was something outside. I pushed the door-light buttons, but nothing was there again. Simply nothing again.

"Why do I have to wait 6 hours of this thing?! I'm really bored!" I said, reluctantly sitting on the chair as I crossed my arms.

"Now..I have to watch the cameras again.." I murmured, simply looking at the cameras with a blank face.

* * *

***2:00 A.M.***

"Nope. No threat at all." I said to myself, looking to the cameras again. I put down the Monitor and I looked at the power level. It was seventy-three percent. I immediately just put it down again.

I was just bored, crossing my arms. I just simply played around my blue necktie in a few seconds, but I focused on the cameras again. I put up the Monitor and checked. When I saw the Show Stage camera, I saw Bonnie is missing. I blinked many times, rubbed my eyes, and slapped myself to think that isn't my imagination. Nothing works. I was really seeing Bonnie went missing. I panicked a bit and was worried that Chris might fire me for this. I looked for him in the cameras, and I saw bunny ears in the Dining Room, along with its head. What the hell is it doing there? Is this minor glitch Chris is talking about?

I put down the Monitor and the power was about sixty-eight percent. Damn it! The power is just gonna put me to an end. I sat down idly like, for ten seconds. I quickly checked the cameras again and Bonnie is gone from Dining Room. I checked the Show Stage, nothing. Freddy and Chica are still there, shut down.

I checked the West Hall first, and I saw some static. I saw the flickering lights in the camera and I saw a shadow, with bunny ears and its body.

"Oh dang. Why is Bonnie working in the night?!" I asked myself in confusion.

"H-Hey, kids! I'm Bonnie the B-B-B-Bunny!" A voice exclaimed, glitching.

"What the hell was that?!" I yelled, panicking a bit.

I checked the left door-light carefully, and what I saw was a..terrifying face of Bonnie. He was smiling at me. I panicked and closed the door quickly.

"Aahh! What in the heavens is happening?! The damn animatronic moved!" I yelled, as I was sweating with fear.

I carefully opened the door, and pushing the door-light again. I saw that face again, and I closed the damn door again.

"Aw, what?! He won't go back!" I yelled, tousling my hair.

I checked the power level, and it was..fifty-percent?! Damn it all! Why I have to go on more pain?!

I pushed the door-lights again and Bonnie was gone. I calmly breathed in and out and opened the door.

"Aahh..He's gone! Finally..I can calm myself down.." I told myself as I went back to the cameras.

* * *

***3:00 A.M.***

I panicked, just looking both of the doors.

"N-No..M-Mike..You better survive.." I told myself, sweating nervously.

Then, something terrible almost happened to me. I was just staring at the Monitor when Bonnie was about to jump at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for my life to end.

"Uh..Did..I die..? A-Am..I in heaven?" I asked myself as I opened my eyes, but no. I wasn't in heaven yet. I was still in the office. The left door was closed.

"What...? How did I survive..?" I continued asking myself. I thought I had amnesia at the point.

"W-What..? Who am I? Where am I? And what am I doing?" I kept asking myself. I tried to answer myself.

"My name is Mike Schmidt. I'm in the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as the night guard." I answered myself. I shook my head and I pushed the red button to open the door. Bonnie wasn't there. I was confused. Why is that door closed? I swear it wasn't closed..Am I just hallucinating? Or did I just saved myself?

As I looked around my surroundings again, I briefly saw a kid, and I would describe him as a eleven-year old child. I kept looking. I blinked many times, rubbed my eyes, and slapped myself again. It was gone as I did all of them. Am I really just hallucinating? Why did I even think of getting this job? (This is not a ghost of the 5 Kids, nor their souls. This is not an OC, either. Just keep reading.)

I looked at the power level, and it was forty-three percent.

"Oh for freak's sake! I'm also just wasting power." I told myself, putting my palm on my face.

* * *

***4:00 A.M.***

An hour passed, and I'm still dealing with Bonnie. Thanks to him, my power just wasted itself a bit. I opened the door again and Bonnie wasn't there anymore.

"Thank you, Bonnie! For draining my power!" I said, looking a bit frustrated.

I just checked the cameras a bit quickly. Bonnie is still roaming around the Supply Closet with the cleaning materials. Chica and Freddy aren't still moving, same thing with Foxy shut down in Pirate Cove.

"Well..I better move on. I'm not wasting my power, either..just 2 more hours and I'm almost done!" I said, trying to remove the drowsiness off my face. The power was already thirty-three percent. I have to be more careful to save power.

* * *

***5:00 A.M.***

My eye twitched as I closed the door again for Bonnie. I saw myself in the mirror of the right window, my face were written with drowsiness all over my face. I slapped myself again and I tried to see if Bonnie was still at the door. He was immediately gone. How the hell would they walk THAT fast?!

I pushed the red button to open the door again. I let out a sigh of relief and a small grin as I checked the cameras again. Bonnie was at the Dining Room, so I'm safe. I also saw the power level was already twenty-four percent.

"Twenty-four percent?! Oh freak. This is bad." I murmured, panicking a bit, but I calmed myself down.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on..! Hurry! Six'o'clock or 6 A.M.! I can just finish this damn night shift!" I yelled a bit, pounding my hand on the table.

* * *

***6 A.M.***

"Yes! I did it! I finished the night shift!" I exclaimed as I stretched my arms, smiling.

There's power again, and it was unlimited, too. Bonnie was back to his place, and I was full of joy.

I walked to the Emergency Exit, lifting my bag. I was surprised as someone was there.

"Hey Mike!" he said.

"Aahh!" I screamed, shocked.

"Hey! I'm not ghost! I'm Chris, the manager.." Chris told me.

"Oh..sorry..I thought you were a ghost!" I told him, smiling nervously.

"That's fine. I just got here, I spent two hours on early traffic..." he said to me, preening his hair.

"Ouch. But that's okay, at least you got here..and I finished my night shift!" I joyfully said.

"I'm proud of that. But anyway, you can go back home. I can see how drowsy you are." Chris told me, patting my shoulder.

"Yeah..." I said, nodding my head and yawning.

"So. I have to start my work..see you-" Chris said, about to wave his hand as I pulled his polo.

"Wait!" I told him as I stopped pulling my hand.

"What? What is it? Is there something wrong?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"May I tell you something..? It's a bit of..creepy." I replied, rolling my eyes from Chris.

"What happened? Did some our items got stolen or something?" he asked again.

"No, no. No items got stolen or anything." I replied, tousling my hair.

"Then, what is it?" he asked me once more.

"Bonnie seemed to be moving at night. I have a bad feeling that they a crazy antic or something.." I replied again, looking at the ground.

"What? Crazy antic? That's impossible. They don't move at night either. Last week, I didn't see any of them move." he told me, raising his eyebrow as his glasses seem to glow a bit due to the lights from the Emergency Exit.

"No! I'm not lying! I'd swear I saw Bonnie move at night!" I insisted. "Please, believe me, sir! I'm not really lying!" I pleaded, trying to tell him the truth.

"No, Mike. I'm not believing you. You seemed to be lying.." he told me, reluctantly going through the Emergency Exit and closing the door.

"No, sir...wait-" I said as I stopped mid-sentence by the closing door.

I felt..ashamed. He won't believe me. Why won't he believe me? I told him the truth.

I reluctantly got my bag and carried it to my car. I opened the door of my car and I drove back home.

* * *

I closed the door of my car and was a bit happy to be back home. I carried my bad again and I unlocked the door. I turned on the lights as I went in the Living Room. I had some coffee as I slowly ate my toasted bread. I felt a bit drowsy, and tired, too. After eating my breakfast, I changed my clothes to my usual, comfortable clothes and washed my guard uniform.

After hanging the uniform and other clothes to let them dry, I went away from the laundry room and I laid down on my bed. I felt sleepy as I felt my fluffy and soft pillows. I covered myself in blanket as I drifted off from my tiring, night shift.

* * *

**Well..****freak yeah! I finished it! What a relief! I thought I won't be finishing this, but I finally did! Also, this is the first time I've written a LONG freaking Chapter..just for all of you readers out there! *lies down on chair***

**I'm so happy I finally finished it. The first longest Chapter I've ever typed in history! I may be even have the chance to get this story has like..more than fifty-thousand words! I'm counting myself on doing my achievement to be a beta reader while having my education with high school. I sometimes can't update that long due to some reviews, projects..and many more! I'm really proud of myself. I really never expected that my friends Xeira Haruka and Darklight Blue would tell me that I'm better than them. **

**But you two! *talking to Darklight Blue &amp; Xeira Haruka* Don't just give up on typing fanfictions! You all put effort on it. Blue (Darklight Blue) even have to tell me that her fanfiction is boring, but to me, it's more like a high school adventure on Disgaea. I'd hope Xeira can publish her story now. She is writing a Sword Art Online fanfiction, which is my two OCs submitted there before she could come up with the story she's planning. My OC's name there is Akira Hashimoto, and her little brother there, (another OC of mine) named Shiro Akihisa Hashimoto.**

**I'll tell you all if she published it already. For all the otakus out there!**

**So..I better stop talking a lot! Ehehe..Anyways, the cover of the fanfiction will be there soon. I'm just putting my Pika Girl picture there first, but I'll change it. It's Five Nights At Freddy's! This is not a crossover of Pokemon and Five Nights At Freddy's! Also, be updated for more information, and..I'll be typing a long Chapter again..*sighs* I'm not a fast updater, but I sometimes have plenty of time to type and to think up what will happen to Mike's second night shift! Just be patient and that'll be fine. So..I need to go..you know..type my second Chapter! I'm been typing so long! **

**Thank you for reading the story and wait for the next Chapter to be published successfully and safely. Goodbye for now! Don't forget to leave a review and favorite/follow the story, or the author! **

**Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! Why** **won't y****ou all read the story? I know Foxy X Chica is the most common thing you'll see in FNaF fanfictions. Especially couples. I don't ship FNaF couples. I don't like the fandom that much. (No offense..) I thought most of the fandom would like to know what really happened to FNaF 1 to FNaF 2. Nope, they're really not. Most of them are Foxy fans, I assume. No offense. I am a fan, but I'm not like the most of the fandom. I'm the most likely the one who likes to know what really happened to FNaF.**

**Sorry for some grammatical errors, it's hard to type on the phone sometimes. But, for Foxy's accent, (suggested by Darklight Blue) he has some grammatical errors due to some pirates when it comes to their accent, they sometimes get errors. Be aware of that before asking me that why Foxy get grammatical errors.**

**Reply to Nyan pan tan****\- Oh..sure, thanks! "young un" is what pirates call children? Thanks for the tip! Also, I'll try harder to improve on his accent..It's really hard for a beginner, ya'know? Also, I know you're Darklight Blue. Blue, you even told me that.**

***Edit 2/25/15***

**Sorry for the late Chapter. My brother always tries to get the computer away from me. How unfair. My uncle only gave me an hour to use this..freak! When would I get the time? My brother always end up getting away from this at nighttime. When would he see the hard work of his own sister in education?**

**Anyways, should we start? We didn't had class today, so I'll type as quick as I can. Also, don't forget that this is Rated T still due to the bad words Mike says.**

* * *

**Me: What? Should we start now?  
**

**Sonic: It's so unfair. You haven't typed this for days.**

**Me: Complications, Sonic the Hedgehog..**

**Sonic: Like what?**

**Me: *ahem* Videos for YouTube channel, school and distractions.**

**Sonic: Apology accepted. Nice Chapter, but you better make it more well-explained!**

**Me: You always have to say that! I know what I'm doing!**

**Mike: Okay, enough fighting. We're just wasting your damn time.**

**Me: Oh, right! Now, let's start!**

**Sonic: All right!**

**Me: Wait, Sonic!**

**Sonic: What?**

**Me: Disclaimers..**

**Cirno: Nya! Lemme do it!**

**Me: Hi Cirno! But since you're just new here, I'll give you the honors!**

**Shikeki Yamaxanadu: BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, Cirno!**

**Cirno: Shut up! I'm not a BAKA!**

**Fritz: How did they get here? Did the portal open up and went throughout some other universe again?!**

**Freddy: Uh..maybe?**

**Mike: Ugh!**

**Me: Ugh...Cirno, just start up the disclaimer.**

**Cirno: LtheGamerOtaku never owns Five Nights At Freddy's and it belongs to Scott Cawthon. She only owns the story. There! Done!**

**Me: Thanks, Cirno! Now let's start! ^_^**

* * *

***update***

**Don't forget, I already changed my username to LtheGamerOtaku. Because I like games and I'm almost becoming an otaku! But be aware. I may change my username again. Be updated on that.**

**Also, sorry for the errors I didn't noticed at Chapter 1. I was too excited for it to finish a bit fast, so just calm down. And like I said, sorry for the some errors at this Chapter too, if I didn't notice it while I'm reviewing the errors. So just the enjoy the LONG Chapter, readers! I put a lot of effort in this thing!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**(Mike's P.O.V.)**

I woke up on my bed, sweating. I sighed and wiped off the sweat on my forehead, standing up from the bed.

Standing up from my bed, I saw my blue bed sheet almost falling off the bed. My pillows were messed around, and my blanket was getting along with the mess.

"Ah, great. Now I have to fix this damn bed sheet along with the other s**t." I told myself, stretching my arms and starting to fix the bed.

After fixing my bed, I opened the window and smelled the fresh air outside.

"Hmm. Nice air.." I muttered, enjoying the air. I walked away from the bedroom, stepping on the white tiles.

I saw my small bulletin board on the wall. I remembered putting it up there in case I forget something or to remember what will I do for the day. I stared at the bulletin board and I saw the taxes on it.

I sighed as I saw it. For crying out loud, I'd wished I have money to pay it or else I will be kicked out of my house. The taxes gave me another chance, but now I'm doomed. I don't have much money to pay it, but I will work and work until I can pay it. I'm just a..poor night guard, trying to pay the taxes that is impossible for me to pay.

I walked down the brown oak stairs, seeing the living room.

"Well, I guess I have to go back to that pizzeria again." I continued murmuring, walking to the kitchen and making some hot coffee.

I felt a bit anxious going to that pizzeria. It's just..those animatronics. I remembered seeing..that psychopathic face of Bonnie smiling.

I was trembling as I drank my coffee. What should I do? Those animatronics may cause danger not only to me..but maybe to those people around the pizzeria. Why are they just roaming around the night? I'm pretty sure they're really not like that. When I was a child, I really remember clinging to my mother, hiding from those animatronics because they really looked scary to me.

I bit my lip as I continued thinking of what to do. What should I do?

I decided to tell the manager myself as I stood up from my chair, snatching the white towel as I went inside the bathroom.

* * *

I was organizing myself as I dressed in another simple t-shirt and leather pants again, except I was wearing another different color.

I combed my hair as I grinned blankly. I saw my light blue eyes in the mirror, and it seemed to resemble the blue sky I always used to see when I go and walk around the park outside. I wore my black shoes, which I wiped them cleanly last night just to look a bit good.

As I was done wearing my shoes, I heard my cell phone rang throughout the room. I snatched my phone from the table and answered it. The voice started to speak and I instantly recognized it was Chris.

"Oh, Chris! Glad to hear you." I said, happily smiling.

"Mike! So..how's your night shift? Fine?" he asked me curiously.

Oh no. Why did he even ask me that?! I tried to think while Chris was waiting for my answer.

"Mike? Aren't you gonna answer me? Hello?" Chris continued to ask me, waiting.

"Y-Yes, sir. The night shift is fine, but I have something to tell you..something really important, actually.." I replied, nervously speaking through the phone.

"Really? What is it, then?" he asked again.

"Something's not normal about the animatronics, to be really honest..They roamed around and even managed to get in my small, damn, office.." I replied, explaining what really happened last night.

"Oh. Still! It's impossible for them to do that! I'm not giving a damn about it! Even if you try to insist me, I'll keep my word!" he yelled at me with an angry voice.

"But Chris, I didn't mean to make you angry..I was just telling the truth-" I pleaded him, until I was mid-sentenced because the call ended.

"Ugh! Why won't he believe me?" I murmured, crossing my arms.

I unfolded my arms and tried to calm myself down. I carried my small backpack, and I was ready to go to the pizzeria.

I got the keys of my house and kept it securely in my backpack. I locked the door of my house and was ready to go.

I rode in the car, almost puking a bit, but I just calmly opened the window to smell fresh air.

I started the car and rode to the highway.

* * *

I opened the door of my car, excited, but a bit worried.

"And..I'm back here again.." I murmured, carrying my bag properly.

I stepped on the gray cemented ground and started to walk. I saw the glass doors of the pizzeria and ran to open it.

A guard let me open the door and I was in the pizzeria.

The animatronics are playing some songs while the children happily danced to the tune of the music. I saw Foxy singing and dancing at his Pirate Cove, entertaining some children. I smiled, but I really got confused about them...why would they go glitching in the night? They look peaceful in the day, while in the night..they looked..crazy. I can't describe it that much..

I heard Foxy happily say something to the children as I stopped thinking.

"Guess I, young un?" he asked a child, patting his head.

"I don't really-" the child replied nervously, giving Foxy an anxious face.

"You don't know I? It's I, Foxy the Pirate! Welcome to me' Pirate Cove!" Foxy exclaimed, raising his robotic arms in the air.

I got confused a bit when Foxy asked the kid. Guess..I? I guess pirates have their accents and stuff, but I never expected that they also get grammatical errors when they speak their accents..

I looked to the Show Stage, seeing Freddy and the others going down from the Stage.

I just stared at them, being confused about if the night shift was really a hallucination, or one hell of a night for me.

I stopped thinking when someone patted me on the shoulder, making me a bit surprised and scared at the same time. I was a bit anxious to turn around, but I just turned around. My curiosity can't resist but I just calmly turn around.

It turned out be Freddy. Dang. I hope I don't get chills running down my spine.

"Hey Mike! Glad to see you again." Freddy happily told me, smiling.

"Oh..uh..H-hi, F-Freddy.." I stammered, a bit happy, but anxious.

"Why do you look worried? Are you okay?" he asked me. He seems to be concerned..about me?! I can't just tell him about that night shift I got last night! It's just gonna get more worse, I can tell.

"Y-yeah, Freddy. I-I-I-I'm fine." I replied nervously, backing away slowly.

"Hey! Don't get away. We're just-" he was about to tell me when I interrupted him.

"Sorry, but I'll see you later, Fazbear!" I told him, walking away slowly.

"Uhh...okay. We'll see each other later." I heard him murmur, walking away too.

I was looking for the office again, stepping on the black and white checkered tiles of the pizzeria.

There are so many children playing around while I was looking for the office. The employees also worked really hard for the children to enjoy their time at the pizzeria with their parents.

I walked around until I found the office. I quickly came in impatiently as I went serious a bit.

Chris was just reading a letter until he saw me. He wiped his glasses as he started to speak.

"Mike. Can't you even just be a bit polite and knock on the door? I'm sort of busy with this bill." he asked in an unhappy tone.

"S-Sorry about that, Chris..but this is really a serious problem." I apologized, but in a serious tone.

"Are you even trying to insist me about that 'crazy antic' that the animatronics have? You can't make me believe you." Chris told me, giving me an angry face.

I started to get a bit mad as I heard him say that sentence. I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Chris! Like I f***ing said, I'm telling the damn truth! Those animatronics gave me one hell of a night to survive. I mean, look! I almost died!" I yelled, giving him a serious face.

"You really want me to say bad words to you, huh?! Then I don't give a s**t on that night shift of yours! No matter what, Schmidt! Just protect yourself and those 'scary animatronics' should get out of your mind!" he insisted, banging the table.

"But Chris, I-" I told him, but I was interrupted by his sentence.

"Mike! Please. Just get out...BEFORE I COULD EVEN FIRE YOU THAT EASILY!" Chris yelled at me, pushing me away from his office and slamming the door shut.

I felt a bit discouraged. I just can't believe that he really never believed me..

I walked from the West Hall to the Dining Room, sitting reluctantly.

I just watched the children playing around. As I just watched them, I saw that the animatronics aren't there. Where the freak did they go?

I saw Chica going to my table, bringing a plate.

"Oh, hey Mike!" she exclaimed as she went to me, giving me a slice of pizza on a plate.

"Hi..Chica." I said to her. "Is this pizza just for free, or I have to pay it?"

"Oh, you don't really need to pay it when you have a job here. That's one of the rules." Chica happily replied.

"Really? I never expected that. This pizzeria is really different than the other local pizzerias I went to..." I said, getting the pizza slice and biting it.

"I just don't get it why adults hate this place.." she continued.

I almost choked, but I swallowed it.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, curious.

She let out a sigh, even though she's just an animatronic, they also have feelings. Then she started to speak.

"I've heard that they say this place is too child-friendly, also, they say that our same song is annoying.." Chica replied, a bit depressed.

"Oh, come on, Chica! It's just their opinion. Also, just remember that Chris, the manager, won't let you all down." I told her, trying to cheer her up.

Chica started to smile again as she heard my sentence. Then she started to speak.

"Aw, thanks, Mike." she said.

"So, have you seen Foxy? I'm so bored. I can't even do anything.." I asked her.

"Oh. I don't know where Foxy is. Maybe he's in Pirate Cove?" Chica replied, thinking.

"Hey..Mike! I need to ask you something!" A voice called me in the crowd.

"Huh? Who's that?" I asked.

"M-Mike...sorry..for..the..argument..!" he yelled, running to me. It turned out to be Chris.

"That's okay. Arguments are sometimes..just a simple problem. So..what are you here for? Why are you calling me?" I told him.

"Oh. Our employee to act with Foxy is absent today. He told me he'll be absent for like..just two days. So...can you act with Foxy? Just for two days?" Chris pleaded me.

I was astonished. Me? Acting with Foxy? Are you serious, Chris? But..I'm too shy.. I felt that I should not act with him, but I can't just disrespect him.

"S-sure, Chris. But I'm having a difficulty in pirate accent! I don't know if I can speak that kind of accent!" I replied, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry, it'll be easy!" Chica encouraged me.

"How will it work?" I asked her, confused.

"According from my reading from books, pirates always have a strong pronunciation of "y'arr" and 'arr'..I don't know much pirate accent either, but usually, since Foxy is always the pirate captain, so just shorten the word "captain" to "cap'n". But it'll be easy, I promise. Just act whatever you can. Also, don't forget, pirates usually get grammatical errors in English language. As a tip, for doing a pirate accent, when you wanna say "you" in pirate accents, shorten it to "ye". It's like jumbled words stuck together." Chris replied for Chica, explaining about pirate accents.

I was a bit shocked that Chris can actually explain a lot of things. I gulped and started to speak.

"Oh..I really get it, but this is my first time. Are you sure this is gonna work, Chris?" I told him, anxious.

"How many times do you have to repeat that question? A hundred? A thousand? It's gonna work, trust me." he insisted, pushing me to the dressing room.

"W-Wait..what are you gonna do to me?!" I asked him while changing my clothes.

"You have to be dressed up as a pirate, Mike. Rules are rules." he replied.

* * *

I looked at myself at a mirror. I looked..like a pirate, except it's more like a costume party for me. I was wearing an eye-patch, covering my left eye, leather brown pants, except it looks like it was ripped apart. I was also wearing a leather jacket, with a crimson red t-shirt tucked inside. My left foot was replaced with a fake pegleg, and the other foot was still wearing my leather shoe. My right hand was holding a medium-sized wooden sword, while my left hand was replaced with a fake hook and my hair was covered by a red bandana.

"Wow. You look great!" Chris exclaimed, clapping his hands a bit.

"Really? I thought I really looked ridiculous." I asked, scratching my head.

"Your hair needs some..." Chris murmured as he paused and it seems like he thought of something.

"My hair..? Need some what?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow.

"Nah, scratch that, Mike. Everything's good and ready to go!" he replied, grinning.

"Sir Chris, it's already time. The children are ready." an employee told Chris, bowing his head slightly.

"Oh, great. It's time. Mike, you better be ready." he told me.

"Y-Yeah..I'm ready for this." I said, grinning nervously.

"Now, go, go, go, go!" he told me, pushing me quickly to Pirate Cove.

I was ready, but a bit nervous.

* * *

I was peeking out the purple curtains of Pirate Cove, while Foxy was getting a bit ready for the show.

Freddy was standing and holding his microphone, seeing all the people watching them.

"Hey children! Welcome to Pirate Cove! And we will see our two pirates do their adventure! With our old pals, Foxy and-" Freddy exclaimed, until he was interrupted by Chris whispering something to him.

I tried to heard their conversation as they whispered.

"Psst! Freddy, he will not act today. He is absent for two days. Our guest for today is Mike. Mike Schmidt..." Chris whispered to Freddy, making Freddy a bit astonished.

"What? He'll act with Foxy?" Freddy asked Chris in a whisper.

"Yes. Just mention his name if you want to." Chris replied, walking away from Pirate Cove.

Freddy started to speak and smile again to the crowd as he sighed.

"Um, ladies and gentlemen, and for the children, of course..uh, sorry for the inconvenience back there. So, where was I? Oh, right. We will see two pirates do their adventure, which is Foxy and Mike!" he exclaimed, raising his hand to the sky.

Foxy suddenly heard my name, and he was shocked.

He went to me, a bit astonished.

"What? Mikey, is that you?" Foxy asked me in a whisper.

"Y-Yes.." I replied nervously.

"Oh, yeah. Glad to have ye' act with me.." Foxy said, grinning.

I saw Freddy became a bit impatient, seeing the crowd murmur impatiently.

"Where's Foxy and that new partner Mike? Aren't they supposed to act now?" a woman asked in confusion.

"Yeah..? That's kinda strange." a man agreed with her.

Freddy became a bit frustrated and tried to calm himself down. Then, he started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, sorry for the inconvenience. I-I-I'll check on them." Freddy exclaimed as he went inside the curtains.

"Foxy and Mike. You two better act now. The crowd is already impatient." he told us.

"Y-Yes, Fazbear. We'll act now." I said.

Freddy then came out from the curtains and he spoke.

"And now..we're presenting the two pirates, which is Foxy and Mike!" he exclaimed again, then Foxy and I came out from the curtains. Freddy just went away from Pirate Cove.

"Ya'rr! Young'uns! It's I, Foxy the Pirate! And this is me'lad, Mikey!" Foxy exclaimed, pointing his hook to me.

I felt a bit nervous, but I decided to release my happiness.

"A'RR! It's me, Mike the Pirate!" I said to the children, and they happily clapped their hands.

We were doing some small adventures, and I remembered Chris told me that my role was to steal the treasure and fight.

"Y'arr! Cap'n! The booty is mine because I did all the work!" I told Foxy, smirking.

"Ye'r not fair, Mikey! I trusted ye; And ye' just betrayed me! I'll let ye' walk the plank!" Foxy yelled as he used his hook to fight me. I immediately blocked him by my wooden sword.

"Ye'can't beat me!" I told him.

"Yes, I will!" he insisted as he flung my wooden sword away from my hand. We were fighting on the plank, and I was almost falling down from the plank.

"This is ye'r end, lad!" Foxy told me, as I interrupted him.

"Is that so? Then while ye'were talkin' with young'uns, what did ye' tell them? Ye' didn't tell me after you finishing talking with 'em!" I asked him, smirking.

"I won't tell ye', me'Mikey! Ye' won't stand a chance!" he replied, shaking his head.

"Ye' won't tell me, cap'n? Sure! I'll ask the young'uns, then!" I snapped back.

"So, young'uns, what did my cap'n tell ye'all?" I asked them.

"He told-" the children replied, until Foxy interrupted them.

"Young'uns, I'll call ye'all wee'devils if ye' all tell Mikey!" Foxy told them.

"He told that you-" the children still continued, but he interrupted them again.

"Ye'all gonna taste me'sharpness of me'hook!" Foxy told them again. The crowd laughed as he said that sentence.

"If ye'still don't want the young'uns to tell me', why won't ye' tell me now?" I asked him.

"Tell him, already, Foxy! It's just a simple sentence!" a child yelled.

Foxy rolled his eyes and he was looking to the ground.

"I just tell 'em that ye'looked cool, lad.." Foxy said to me, scratching his head.

I was flattered. My favorite animatronic, told me I really looked cool? I gulped and started to speak confidently.

"So that's just it, cap'n! Accepted as apology! Let's just share the booty together, can't we?" I asked him, grinning.

"That's right, me'lad!" he told me, smiling.

"And thank you for watching us!" we both said at the same time, bowing our heads and going back in the curtains. A round of applause was heard when we went in the curtains.

Freddy went back to the stage of Pirate Cove, and he laughed a bit.

"That's right, Foxy and Mike! Okay, kids! Don't forget to be kind to other people. No matter how stubborn they are!" Freddy told the crowd, and the crowd clapped again.

Chris went to me when I finished changing my clothes.

"Mike! That was amazing! I never knew you can make up some jokes and other stuff!" Chris exclaimed to me.

"That's me'Mikey!" Foxy said to Chris, laughing.

"Right." I agreed, nodding my head slightly.

"Now, can you believe me now? About that..you know?" I asked him, looking to the ground.

"Hmph. Still no, Mike." Chris replied, turning his back to me and crossing his arms.

I felt a bit depressed as he replied that sentence..even angrily. So the fight is still not finished after all..

"Ye' two lads! What are ye' two talkin' about?" Foxy asked us, tapping my shoulder using his hook.

I was about to answer his question when Chris started to speak.

"It's none of your business, Foxy." he replied, facing him.

"I respect ye'r privacy. Is it even important?" Foxy asked again, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes. It is important. I just don't wanna share it." Chris replied as he calmly breathed in and out after he spoke.

"I see. Okay!" Foxy exclaimed as he raised his hook up.

I grinned calmly as Foxy exclaimed. His face was full of joy and happiness. Then I saw Freddy walked in and he seemed to look serious.

"Chris. There is a problem..right here.." Freddy said, tapping Chris' shoulders. I think he seems to look worried. Just from the tone of his voice, I can tell how he feel.

"What problem are we even gonna deal with, Freddy?" Chris asked, looking at him.

"Nah..I'm just kidding. I just heard you guys were arguing.." Freddy replied.

"Oh..and it's about time that we're having a break." Chris exclaimed, clapping his hands.

I blinked in confusion. This time? Just after that acting and we're having a break? Wow. That escalated quickly. I was about to say something when Chica interrupted me.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I'll get the pizza and drinks for you, sir!" Chica exclaimed as she bowed slightly and quickly walked away from us.

I looked at Foxy, talking with Freddy. I overheard their conversation while they were talking, but I didn't really know what on earth are they talking about.. They stopped talking when they saw me, looking a bit astonished.

"Oh. Hey, Mike. How's your shift last night?" Freddy greeted me, waving his hand at me.

Ah, great. Now they're asking about that night shift I had last night. As I heard noises from the crowd and other stuff, Freddy started to ask me again.

"Mike. Aren't you supposed to answer me?" he asked me impatiently, sighing a bit. Foxy's ears then perked up and he started to talk to Freddy.

"Oh, come on, Fazbear! Just let me'lad finish his speaking." Foxy told him, tapping Freddy's shoulders using his hook.

I smiled at Foxy and started to talk to Freddy as I crossed my arms.

"Don't worry about me, Freddy. I'm just fine with my night shift." I said calmly, trying to hide the truth from him. I just don't want him to be offended..they're my childhood friends and I don't want to see their faces depressed and lonely.

"O-Okay..um, if you say so, Mike. I'm just a bit concerned about it." Freddy told me, smiling to me like a happy smile whenever he sings.

"See? Me'lad Mikey is tellin' ye' the truth, Fazbear!" Foxy added, smirking to Freddy as if he wanted to prank him a bit.

"Yeah, I know, Foxy..." Freddy reluctantly murmured as he rolled his light-blue eyes away from Foxy.

Chica came in the room, holding a big plate with four slices of pizza with soft-drinks.

"Here's your snacks, sir!" she exclaimed, putting them gently on the glass table near her.

Bonnie then came into the room, holding two cupcakes. He smiled at us and he put the two cupcakes on our plates.

"Hey Bonnie! You're still helping? The people already left the pizzeria, didn't they?" Freddy asked Bonnie, with his ears perking like's he was a bit confused.

"Oh, they already left. Never to worry. No more tiring work that much, but I assume many people will go back tonight." Bonnie replied, going to Freddy.

I bit on the pizza slice Chica gave us. It was a bit hot, but it was kind of cheesy. I kept biting it while the others talked. I just kept thinking about that night shift..just why they looked so kind..? They still looked scary at the daylight because it's the same look, but because of their kindness, they don't look scary to the children. Is the night shift really a hallucination? I can't tell. Well..I should find out when I do my night shift again. After all..it's the only way. I can't just tell those animatronics that they had a crazy antic during nighttime nowadays. Damn it all.

I was just staring at the plate as I finished chewing my pizza slice. As I thought about the whole night shift, Chris tapped my shoulder, making me a bit astonished.

"Mike? You okay?" he asked, making me shake off my head from thinking.

"Oh..uh, um, I'm just fine, sir." I replied, smiling a bit nervously.

"Are ye' sure about this, me'laddie? Ye'r just staring at that empty plate while we were talkin'.." Foxy started to ask me.

Why the f**k would they ask me that?! I started to get a bit frustrated, but I tried to answer him.

"That was nothing. I was just kind of bored today.." I replied to Foxy, tousling my hair.

They were silent after I said that sentence, but Freddy started to talk.

"Oh! I know! Should we sing you a song?" he asked me, quickly snatching his silver, grey microphone.

"I'll agree on that, Freddy! Of course I'll play my guitar! You joining me, Chica?" Bonnie immediately exclaimed and got his red/orange guitar, he also seemed to be ready to play a song.

"Okay! I'll be handling the song! As the backup singer for the Fazbear band!" Chica added, clapping her hands. (I don't know if she got hands..just address it like it's her wings or something. Chica's a chicken, after all..)

I was confused. They're playing a song for me? I kept pinching my skin and rubbed my eyes to make sure I'm not dreaming. I gulped, and I was about to speak when Chris tapped my shoulder and he spoke.

"So, Mike. Whaddya say? The three main characters of the Fazbear band wanted to play a song for you! You're gonna enjoy it, right?"

I saw Foxy, winking at me. He also smirked at me, and he started to talk.

"Yeah, me'laddie! Ye'better agree, Mikey! Ye'know that they always wanted ye' not to be bored every single week. That's what they always do." he told me happily. I was just confused. Every week? Does he even mean 'every single day', right? I tried to correct him.

(This part is not well explained. My brain did not have the time to think it over.)

"You mean, 'every single day', right?" I asked him, smirking.

"Right. I got a bit over that. Thanks for correcting I, me'matey!" Foxy replied, happily smiling at me.

"So, Mike! We'll play you a song?" Freddy asked, pointing his microphone at me.

I was just confused why his microphone is not connected to speaker..sort of just a microphone which is..wireless?

"H-Hey Freddy..is your microphone really wasn't connected to a wire?" I quickly asked him, pointing to his microphone.

Freddy looked at his microphone, and suddenly chuckled a bit. Then he spoke politely.

"Oh, this? This isn't a real microphone at all. It's just my prop when singing to the children." he replied, patting my head.

"But you seem to be ALWAYS holding it whenever you go around the pizzeria..." I told him, emphasizing the word 'always'.

Chris walked to me, laughing.

"Oh, come on, Mike! You know that it's his prop. His job is to always bring it around to the children." he said to me.

"Okay..that seems great..." I murmured, crossing my arms.

"So..you're letting me sing the song, or what?" Freddy asked me, raising his eyebrow.

I seemed not in the mood to hear their song.. I just seemed to be really bored.

"That's okay. Don't sing." I told him, shaking my head.

When I said that sentence, the three animatronics felt depressed. Their excitement faded away.

"But I wanted to sing.." Bonnie said in disgrace, holding his guitar.

"Yeah..I thought I would be ready to practice it for tomorrow.." Chica told herself.

I can't handle their sadness that I actually have to say it.

"Fine! Just sing your song! About anything!" I told them as I banged my hand on the table.

"What? Really?" Foxy asked me.

"Yeah. They can sing now." I told them.

"Heck, yeah!" Bonnie exclaimed in excitement.

"Heh. Thanks, Mike! We'll sing our main song, but we'll say our intro first..are you two ready?" Freddy asked us, pointing to me and Chris.

"Yeah! We're ready." I replied, nodding my head.

"Yes I am." Chris added.

"See, Mike? They're all happy when they sing a song! They don't want you to get bored!" he added.

"But they do get bored too, right?" I asked him, getting a bit confused that those animatronics are related to people.

"No. They don't. They're optimistic!" Chris replied, patting my shoulder.

They all started the intro. I'm starting to get deja vu from this sh*t.

(Un-Explained Part Finished.)

* * *

They all finished it. They finished everything. The intro and the song. To be honest, I found their song a bit catchy and familiar at the same time.

Chris stood up from his wooden chair, patting Freddy's shoulder even though Freddy is much taller than him.

"Good job, Fazbear. I guess you all did it!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"Aw, thank you, mister Chris. I'm glad you liked our 'practice performance'." Freddy told Chris, smiling nervously.

"Nice one, Fazbear! Glad to see ye'all improve!" Foxy exclaimed, grinning in happiness.

(Note: I'm not really sure if FNaF 1 is the prequel or sequel, so you can read either like FNaF 1 is 1983/1993 and FNaF 2 could be only 1987. So if I can finish this story, you can read FNaF 1- FNaF 2 or either FNaF 2- FNaF 1.)

"So, Mike. I forgot to give you the money that you got from your first night shift!" Chris told me, getting money from his wallet and he gave me twelve dollars. I snatched the money and grinned.

"Thank you, Chris. I'm glad to have them." I said to him, nodding my head.

I saw the money in my hands, feeling happy. I was just staring at it when I remembered that I have to go to that..terrible night shift with those..damn animatronics..

I suddenly stopped thinking when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I saw it was Bonnie, looking a bit worried. Then, he started to speak to me.

"Um..Mike? You okay? You've been silent..a bit.." Bonnie asked, putting down his red guitar on the wooden oak table.

"Yeah..you seemed not to be normal. Is there something wrong?" Freddy added, nodding his head to Bonnie.

I shook my head and frowned. I have to hide the truth from them. I have to lie. I don't want them to know.

"W-What..? No..I-I-I-I'm okay. I'm fine." I stammered, answering it a bit nervous.

"Mike..are you sure? Are you even lying?" Chica suddenly asked me while raising her eyebrow.

"Right..also, Mikey. Ye'can't break the rules...ye'know that it's one of the rules?" Foxy added, looking at me with his black eyepatch raised up.

"I'm not lying. I'm telling the truth." I insisted them.

"If you say so, Mike." Freddy murmured, shrugging his arms.

"Oh..where did Chris go?" I asked, looking around as I stood up from my chair.

A waiter heard our conversation and answered.

"Oh..you looking for our manager? I just saw him walking to his office for some reason.."

I was bit carried away. What? He was walking to his office..just for some reason..? What the hell?

I was just thinking a bit when I heard Foxy say something.

"Y'arr! Thank you, 'matey!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"No problem, Foxy. Now I need to go back to work..many customers are waiting for their food. I got to get going." the waiter said as he walked away.

"So..Mikey! I guess he's in the office." Foxy continued talking, facing me with a grin on his face.

"Sure..Thanks, Foxy." I told him, nodding my head slightly and grinning blankly.

I saw Bonnie looking at me with a puzzled face. Freddy was walking away from us while Chica went away to serve more pizza.

I just silently stared at Bonnie and tried to talk to him.

"W-What..? Did I do anything wrong?" I asked, smiling nervously.

Bonnie shook his head and sighed, then he started to speak.

"No, Mike. You didn't DO anything. I'm just a bit confused why you're always nervous at us...are you REALLY sure you're alright?" he asked me, crossing his arms.

Great. How many f**king times do I have to say that I'm actually alright?! I know I have to lie, like how many times...

I sighed deeply and tried to act normal.

"Like I said Bonnie, I'm really alright. No hard feelings or any objections-" I said, but I was immediately interrupted by Foxy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You two! Don't argue-" Foxy said until he was interrupted, too.

"We're not arguing, Foxy. We're just talking normally and calmly." Bonnie told Foxy.

"I see ye'r point. But don't ye dare argue me'laddie!" Foxy said to him, running away from us.

I gulped nervously and Bonnie continued the conversation.

"So..you're sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, Bonnie I am OKAY." I insisted him, getting a bit annoyed at his questions.

"Okay, okay! Gosh!" Bonnie said as he walked away from me.

I shrugged my arms and just simply walked to the office.

I slowly walked along the black &amp; white tiles, seeing some children play around the pizzeria. I also saw the waiters, busily cleaning up the tables.

I walked away from the Show Stage and then saw the door of the Backstage. I still saw the sign, a bit rusty and I can still read the old letters written on it.

_**"Keep Out, Employees Only"**_

I kept staring at the sign for a few seconds, and shook my head. "_Dammit. I'm so curious..that I wanted to go inside that door. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? It's just a silly door of a backstage. Why would I want to do that? I'm pretty sure that backstage is just full of junk and stuff.."_

I kept walking and I found the office. I saw that the door was open. Why would the door be open? Is there something wrong..?

My curiosity won't stop me until I just walked inside the office to see.

* * *

I looked inside the office and I saw Chris is talking to a person wearing a white shirt and pants. The person is also wearing a yellow helmet on his head. I didn't say anything until Chris spoke.

"So..We have to pay this electricity bill again?" he asked the person, holding a paper in his hand and looking at it.

The person nodded slightly and spoke.

"Yes, sir Chris. You have to pay for it again."

Chris sighed and I saw that he was silent. Maybe he's thinking of a way to pay it again..? Wait..if he's paying for it again, why he looks so worried while thinking? Did their budget drop down?

"Well.." he suddenly paused, looking to the ground. "I'll think about it."

The person stared at him and frowned. "You sure about that?"

Chris nodded, replying to his question. "Yeah. I'm sure."

The person walked away from the room, carrying his dirty blue toolbox.

I decided to go in the room to talk to him, but before I could even go into the room, Chris was a bit mad.

"Great. How in the world would I pay this again..?" he asked himself, staring at the bill again.

I went inside the room to try and calm him down, walking to the room.

"Uh, Chris...? Anything wrong?" I asked him, a bit concerned.

Chris was a bit astonished to see me, and he organized his papers and talked.

"Oh, Mike...no, I don't have any problems right now..." he replied, sitting down properly.

I was confused. Why is he lying to me? I just wanted to help him, after all..

"Chris, or sir Chris, I heard your conversation just now. I just wanted to help you pay the bill." I insisted him, crossing my arms.

"Wait, what? You're actually gonna help me pay the electrical bill? Are you even serious?" Chris asked me, raising his eyebrow.

I unfolded my arms and I glared at him.

"Well, yeah! I'm serious and I don't want you to get that hard easily." I replied, smiling.

Chris suddenly looked at me and crossed his arms, but he was surprised and he smiled along with me.

"Well..I'm actually surprised. But, let me tell you, our budget are dropping down, and I'm replacing YOU to pay it. Whaddya say about that?" he requested me.

I started to think. He's replacing me? Now I'm gonna pay for the electric bill? I suddenly thought that I could even handle the electricity. I remember studying to be an electrician when I was in college, and I could even get unlimited energy for my night shift.

"Yeah, sure. Also, I'll handle the electric bill and the electric power for you. Is that okay?" I replied and asked him.

"Yeah. That'll be-What? You'll do the electric power too?" he asked confusedly.

"Yes, Chris." I nodded, replying to his question.

"But we already have (has?) an electrician! You also want me to replace him?" he asked one more time.

I sighed and answered his question again.

"Like I said, yeah..I can also fix electricity.."

Chris rolled his eyes and he just nodded.

"Fine. I'll inform him later." he said as he stood up from his chair.

"So..how would you pay the bill, anyway? We already got down the water bill and now the electric bill is our problem." Chris continued.

"It's a secret, Chris. You would never know." I replied, crossing my arms while smirking.

Chris gave me an angry face and he tried to calm himself down..

"Aw, come on, Mike. I'm your boss..or manager, but still! You better tell me.." he said, walking away from his desk and patting my shoulder.

I felt a bit annoyed to his sentence, and I have to answer him a bit politely.

"How many times do I have to tell you, sir? It's just a secret.." I insisted him with a sigh.

"Fine..I give up. But I hope your way of paying the bill could be good." Chris continued, shrugging his arms and walking out the room.

I sighed deeply in relief as he walked away from his office, sweating.

_"Phew! That was a relief..so..wait, how could I pay-oh..that's it! I could use some of my savings last year..maybe that'll work. I could just add some more dollars and cents, and I could fix the electricity power..now I can have the chance to get unlimited power when doing my night shift! But, I could just have to suffer another night shift before I could even do it.." _I thought, looking around the office. I decided to walk away again and check out the animatronics, so I walked away from the office, stepping on the black &amp; white tiles again.

Some of the employees and janitors of the pizzeria greeted me, while I was walking. Welp, I could even think that they greeted me because of Chris giving news that I'm the new night guard, that's what I think..

I saw the Dining Room, and I decided to walk a bit faster, excited to go there and my eyes are focused on the room. I quickly walked to the room, not noticing that I accidentally bumped someone. I quickly apologized to the person, bowing my head slightly until I recognized..it was not a person..it was actually Bonnie..? Bonnie started to speak, chuckling a bit.

"Aw, come on, Mike..that's okay! At least, it was an accident and not on purpose.." he spoke, happily smiling. "W-where are you going so quickly, anyway?" Bonnie continued.

"Nothing. Just going to the Dining Room.." I replied, nervously smiling. "Sorry about that.."

Bonnie chuckled a bit. "Nah, no worries.." "Also, I need to go. I still got work to do..bye!" Bonnie said, waving his hand at me and walking away.

I just looked away from him, grinning as I went inside the Dining Room.

There's a few people eating some pizza and I saw the sky at the glass window, it was getting a bit dark and they ARE going to be busy because I assume it's going to be dinner for the people.

I saw Freddy and Foxy, talking to each other, while Chica is serving a few people some pizza. Freddy saw me, same thing with Foxy and they both greeted me.

"Oh, hi Schmidt!" Freddy greeted me, waving his hand.

"Me'Mike!" Foxy exclaimed, raising his hook up in the air, along with his shadow blurred on the fluorescent light shining brightly.

I decided to greet them back. "Hi, Freddy! Hi Foxy!"

I walked up to them, happy to talk.

Freddy started to talk, spinning his microphone around in his hand like he's a bit bored.

"So..what did you do in the office?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing. I just volunteered to pay the bill for the electricity and I'll also fix the electricity. I'll handle all of the electric bills that Chris dealt with." I replied, just a bit amused to see Freddy spin his microphone in his hand a bit faster than before.

Freddy suddenly noticed me staring at his hand, spinning the microphone.

"Oh..is this the first time you saw me spinning around my microphone..?" he asked me, smirking.

I was a bit astonished to hear him sak me that sentence, despite I'm really honest why he spun his microphone, a heavy freaking microphone THAT fast. Gosh, I'm confused that he can actually spin his prop like that.

I was about to answer Freddy's question until Foxy spoke quickly.

"Wow, Freddy. Ye'r more faster to spin your microphone. Did ye' practice?" Foxy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah..I did practice a bit, but I just simply got used to it, I guess.." Freddy replied, shrugging his other arm while the other arm still spun the microphone.

I decided to speak, since I knew it would be rude to leave a question unanswered.

"Yes. It's just my first time seeing you do that. It's like magic or something.." I said, crossing my arms.

Freddy heard me, and his robotic ears perked up.

"Oh. I'm a bit flattered, but it's like a skill I learned myself or I just practiced it." he told me, tousling my hair.

I was a bit annoyed, but I just smiled nervously, enjoying the moment.

Foxy saw me, and when Freddy stopped tousling my hair, Foxy quickly hugged me tightly that we both fell to the ground and I almost can't breathe.

I want to struggle, but it's tight. Great. I just spoke to him to let me go.

"Foxy..um..I..can't..breathe!" I said to him.

Foxy heard me and he stopped hugging me and stood up. He reached out his left metallic hand to help me stand up. I reached my hand and he pulled me.

"Hey! What did you do that 'hug' for, Foxy?!" I asked him, a bit angry.

"What? It's just a hug! And I admit it, but you're my best friend." Foxy replied, crossing his arms and looking to the ground as his ears drooped down. (This is NOT a Yaoi fanfiction.)

I was a bit flattered, and I can't believe this. Foxy IS my favorite animatronic, because I remember when I was a kid, he's the one who always put a smile on my face. Foxy now told me that I looked cool, and now he said that he wants me to be his friend, even though he's an animatronic..

I talked to him, happily patting his shoulder.

"Come on, Foxy. That's okay. You're just an animatronic, but you all animatronics are more than just robots. You're all like humankind." I told him, explaining some things that they could know.

Foxy was just silent until I looked at the time. It was seven twenty-four of the evening, and I believe I have to skip dinner again, but I felt hungry. I felt a bit depressed because I don't have much food left at the house. My stomach started to grumble.

Foxy heard it and he suddenly spoke in his usual happy voice.

"Mikey? Are ye'starvin'? Don't just go on ye'r empty stomach! Ye'need food!" he told me quickly, pulling my hand.

"Wait, I could ask Freddy if I can have some pizza..that's more simple than running around." I insisted him, shaking my head and I pointed to Freddy, walking around and greeting some customers.

I started walking to Freddy, and Foxy just followed me.

"Freddy! Can I ask you something..?" I asked him.

Freddy, seeing the customers leave, looked at me. He seemed to be speaking in an unhappy tone..Did something happen to him..?

"Hm...? What is it, Mike?" he asked, just simply looking at me with his glowing blue eyes.

I seemed to be silent a bit, but I tried to answer him.

"Er..I just wanted ask you if I can take dinner here.." I replied, a bit scared.

Foxy started talking with his metallic hook pointing at Freddy.

"Freddy! Don't glare at'em like that! That's not nice." Foxy told him, giving him a disgraceful face.

Freddy rolled his eyes, pushing Foxy's hook away and crossing his arms.

"For crying out loud, Foxy..You don't know why I'm upset. Mike, you can take some free dinner. Just tell Chica right away. Rules in the pizzeria say that employees or any worker at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza should take free food for his or her hard work. You're a night guard, and I think you suffered your sleep through that night shift. I hope you'll be just..fine." he told us, and he looked at me with a glare.

I felt a but creeped out by Freddy talking to me in that word..Fine? He always tell me that. Every single freaking time.

"Yeah..Don't worry. I-I-I-I-I'll be fine.." I stammered, waving my two hands at him.

Then, I heard him murmur something...something very strange..

"Why did that customer hate me..? He'll see that..he's gonna be stuffed." I heard him murmur.

I felt a bit puzzled by this_. Stuffed? Stuffed into what? A pillow? Silly Freddy. He's gonna stuff the person in a pillow? Where the hell would they find a giant pillow that may fit the person? Then they might end up stuffing him in a foam..idiots._

Foxy broke up the silent, pulling my shirt.

"Mikey. Come with me'to the kitchen station. I-I-I won't leave me'crew on an empty stomach!" he exclaimed, with a nervous happy smile on his face and he pushed me away. I started walking along the black and white tiles, and Foxy kept following me.

I tried to speak to Foxy, but Foxy covered my mouth with his metallic hand, and I ended up being silent after Foxy uncovered my mouth.

We just simply walked to the Kitchen, seeing Chica and some workers baking pizza.

Chica saw me and Foxy, and Foxy just pushed me to Chica and he ran away.

"Oh, hey Mike! Can I help you or are you having trouble?" she asked me, winking.

I shook my head. "No. I'm just wondering if I can take dinner here."

Chica lit up her face with delight. "Oh! That would be nice. Sit down on some the tables in the Dining Room and I might bring you some pizza and drinks."

I was a bit surprised, but happy. "Really, Chica? Well..t-thanks!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, that was nothing..just go to the Dining Room and I'll serve food for you." Chica told me.

"Sure..thanks!" I thanked her again, walking away and going to the Dining Room. I picked one of the tables and sat down patiently, waiting for Chica.

I saw Bonnie and he walked up to me, holding a plate with a cupcake on it..except it has creepy eyes..

"Let me present you our special dessert! The Pink Cupcake!" he exclaimed. "Chica told me I should give you dessert before the pizza and drinks, so no worries!" Bonnie continued, putting the cupcake on a small plate provided on the table.

I was a bit embarrassed that some people stared at me suspiciously.

"Uh..Bonnie..don't you think this is a bit e-embarrassing..?" I asked him nervously, looking away from the people.

Bonnie crossed his arms with a smirk. "Come on, Mike! It's normal and it always happen!"

_Dammit. It's just my first time...I've never experienced this s**t before!_

"Come on, Bonnie! I meant-For Pete's sake, forget it." I said, rolling my eyes.

After a few minutes, Chica walked to me, bringing four slices of pizza and put it on my table. She put down a glass of water, smiling.

"There you go, Mike!" she exclaimed.

"Well..thanks for all the food, Chica. I'm glad the rules say the food's free for employees." I thanked her, biting on a slice of pizza.

"Why you're always thanking me for the pizza?" Chica asked me, raising her eyebrow.

"I usually skip dinner all the time because I do not have much money. Also, I'm just poor." I replied to Chica, drinking water.

"Okay, okay, I'll be polite here. You two just talk while I do some more work to clean up some mess. See you later, Mike!" Bonnie said, backing away slowly.

"Okay!" "So..you always skip dinner? Mike! You need to eat dinner. I know you may skip it, but still. You need dinner." Chica continued.

"Come on, Chica! Look, I don't have much money to pay my taxes and I live in a simple house. That's why I applied to this job because it's the nearest place that I can find. The rest that I could see are more far than just a car to go to." I insisted her, with my hand going through my hair just to calm my anger.

"Then build a store or something! Like a lemonade stand! A garage sale!" she suggested.

"But like I said, I'd rather earn my money from jobs than doing those stuff." I still insisted her, biting another slice of pizza.

"Okay, okay..I'll stop. I'll stop!" Chica said to me.

I nodded to Chica, taking the last slice of pizza and eating it.

Chica stared at me, finishing the last slice until she noticed something.

"Hm..? What is it..?" I asked her, snatching the glass of water and drinking it.

"Oh. It's seems that you left out the cupcake." she replied, pushing the small plate with the cupcake on it.

I shook my head and pushed away the small plate. "No, Chica. I-I-I'm good.."

"Hey. The rules say the person who ordered their food must be all finished!" Chica insisted, pushing the plate to me again.

I saw Chris walking by and I got an idea. I snatched the cupcake and gave it quickly to Chris.

"Chris! A cupcake's for you!" I told him, quickly giving him a cupcake as I walked away to the Restrooms.

* * *

(One Un-Explained Part Again!)

I puked on the sink, breathing in and out. Oh no..I hate this. Why did they even had a cupcake like that? It's okay with pink icing but those creepy eyes!

"Mike?! Are you okay?!" I heard a voice yell.

_Damn it all. _

I quickly cleaned myself and I saw Chris, standing in front of me in the doorway. "Mike..why did you run?"

I gulped, afraid to speak; But I tried my best to talk back.

"Chris..I ran away because..I don't want to eat..t-that cupcake.." I replied nervously, pointing to the cupcake Chris was holding in his hand.

Chris eyes' widened as I spoke and looked at his cupcake. "W-What? Really, Mike?! Just this cupcake..?"

I nodded quickly, putting my hands to my hips.

"Well, forget it, Mike! Even though I eat the 'Pink Cupcake', I do understand what's your feeling right now.." he told me, still holding the cupcake.

My eyes just widened and I felt the cupcake's eyes put on the pink icing were staring AT ME. I just screamed and hit my hand to the cupcake. The cupcake went flying at a trash can, and it ended up being thrown away.

"No! My cupcake! How dare you throw it away!" Chris yelled at me.

I simply shrugged and frowned. "Sorry, then!"

"Well, the past is in the past..just let it cool off.." he continued, going to me and patting my shoulder.

I seemed to be happy, but I just wondered. What's time is it..? I tried to ask him.

"Um, sir..? What's time is it right now..?" I asked him, nervously smiling.

Chris looked at his watch and he said, "Well, it's already 8:10..."

"What..?! Time is REALLY fast.." I said to him, crossing my arms and tapping my foot on the floorboard.

"But, even though time is fast, just remember; 'Time is gold', after all.." Chris added. "And let's bail. We're still the restrooms and this is not a good place to chat..." he continued, walking away from the room.

I suddenly ran to him, but he stopped and turned around to stop me from running.

"Oh no, Mike! No running. I gave you a chance a while ago, and it's the rules. Be serious this time." Chris told me, walking away from me, stepping on the black and white tiles of the pizzeria.

I sighed deeply and just walked out of the room slowly. _"Why there are even rules to follow? In every local pizzeria I've been to, there's no rules except 'Slippery when wet' but this?! This is definitely not the kind of place I'm looking for a job to, but I'm already applied...as a night guard. Oh well, I guess the past is in the past, after all.." _I thought while walking to the Dining Room.

(Un-Explained Part Finished!)

* * *

An hour passed, and the employees of the pizzeria are cleaning up the mess one more time for closing. They also packed their bags to go back to their homes. Chris were helping the employees to close down the pizzeria early. I was wondering..why would they close the pizzeria that early..? I guess I'm asking Chris again for more information..

I tapped Chris' shoulder, a bit nervous to ask.

Chris quickly turned around to see me, and he wiped his sweat off his forehead. "Phew! That was more tiring than before! So..Mike! What is it?"

"Well..why do you all close the pizzeria so early..?" I asked him, putting a hand to my hips.

"To be honest, I'm actually trying to ask the Fazbear Entertainment to put up a rule for 24-hour opening of the pizzeria..." he replied, snatching his water bottle and drinking it. "Hey! Harold! Did you shut down the animatronics already?" he asked an employee.

"Yeah. I already did. So, I need to go now. My brother already needs me. Bye!" the employee replied, carrying his backpack as he left the pizzeria.

"Finally! It's all done!" he said, sighing with relief. "So, your night shift will be 3 hours later."

I put my hand on my face, grumpily saying, "Ugh! Of course! The pizzeria's closing is earlier than I thought it would be.."

Chris started to insist me. "For crying out loud, Schimdt. Like I told you earlier, I'll be asking the manager of the Fazbear Entertainment if I can set up a rule that we'll be open for twenty-four hours for you to be not impatient about your night shift."

I thought about our argument earlier. "So..you're still not believing me about those crazy animatronics?" I asked him, looking at the floorboard, covered by the darkness of the room.

Chris shook his head and crossed his arms. "Sorry, Schimdt, but no. If I can explain to you about those animatronics, they are shut down firmly and properly. What's with you saying that they were left on last night?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I heard Bonnie's voice that night, and it was even distorted." I told him, a bit frustrated.

"I already fixed their voiceboxes. It's impossible for their voices to be distorted.." he insisted me, shaking his head. "What we're talking about right now is a pile of s**t. Let's just stop talking about that stupid topic and move on." Chris continued.

I was a bit mad at him. What we're actually talking about is actually a load of s**t? I wish I had a camera to prove him, but no. I don't have camera since I don't have money. What could I do to give proof..?

"I'm just asking you something, Schimdt. Since we didn't had an interview, I'm asking you just one question: Why did you apply to this job?" Chris asked me, sitting down on one of the chairs in the pizzeria.

I sighed deeply, and tried to be confident about it.

"The reason why I applied to this job because it's the only straw that I could find. I'm just a poor man, and I'm trying to find a way to get over my taxes. The taxes already gave me a chance, and I need to find a way to pay it. I guess this job is the most simple but 'fun' stuff I've been applied to." I explained, sitting down on a table.

"Oh..I get your reason...Hey! Don't sit on a table! Sit on a damn chair!" Chris told me, pointing at a chair in front of him.

I reluctantly got away from the table and sat down on a wooden chair, yawning.

"Chris, can I ask you something..?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"And what is it again?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and looking at me.

"Well..I don't know what the hell is going on but Foxy seems to like me for some reason.." I replied, looking at the wall of the pizzeria. (This is not a Yaoi fanfiction, I'm telling you readers one more time. I don't ship MikeXFoxy, MikeXJeremy, and Purple GuyXPhone Guy.. They all make my nose bleed because they're both boys/males and that would be gay to me..)

"Oh, that. The Fazbear Entertainment told us that the animatronics also have their own favorites and feelings like humans do. I think Foxy recognize you as his crew when you were a child or something...I don't know!" Chris told me, shrugging his arms.

"That's not even-Wait, the Fazbear Entertainment told you, as the manager of the pizzeria, that they're like humans and stuff than just a robot?" I asked him, staring in confusion.

"Well, yeah.." he replied, smiling.

"I wonder how they built those kind of technology..?" I murmured, standing up from my chair.

Chris stood up from his chair, looking at his watch.

"Gosh, I can't see what time it is. Mike, please turn on the lights." he ordered me, pointing at the light switch which is only far away from him.

"Oh, okay, sir." I said, walking up to the light switch and turning it on.

When the lights turned on, Chris thanked me and he looked at his watch again.

"Oh, it's already 11:27..I guess we're been talking for two hours, and that's great. Let's go to your office and I'm going to leave after you get ready." he told me, taking his bag and walking to the halls of the pizzeria.

I sighed deeply, taking my small backpack and following him.

* * *

"So, you got anything you need in case something dangerous happens. Like if you got a bruise by a thief throwing something at you, like a dagger or something, you got the emergency or the first aid kit in your drawers. If you need water, go to the kitchen. There's a water dispenser in the room. Of course, you got limited power, so make sure you save electricity. Our generator is still working, but due to it's being so old, we have to use limited power for the night guard. Make sure you close doors if it's absolutely necessary. Also, don't stare that much at the cameras..they also use up power. I guess everything you need is here." Chris explained, carrying his backpack as he goes to the Emergency Exit. "Also, there's some tapes in the drawer. I really never used them, so feel free to play the tapes if you want to. But I'm really hesitant to tell you this, but some night guards usually quit their job after their first or second night shift for some reason. I guess those tapes are just a piece of junk to let them get away or something. I guess everything you need here is loaded." he continued, looking at me.

"Yeah, yeah.." I told him, slouching on the chair.

"Hey, Mike. Don't slouch on the chair. That's so damn rude." he told me, looking at me, angry.

I quickly sat down properly and apologized.

Chris shook his head. "Nah, no need to apologize..just finish your shift."

"Okay. I'll finish it safe and sound." I told him with a grin.

"Okay, okay. I'm counting on you, then." he told me, leaving the pizzeria.

* * *

***12:00 A.M.***

I reluctantly sat down on the chair, nothing to do.

"Hmm..what should I do before those f***ing animatronics go here?!" I asked myself, seeing some plushies of the animatronics. "Oh, I know.."

I snatched the plushie of Freddy and threw it at the poster and it came back at me. The same thing with Bonnie, but a bit harder. I also also threw Chica's plushie version and I sighed.

"This is just SO BORING!" I said, snatching the Foxy plushie. The Foxy plushie looked a bit cute and it was coloured with a bit of crimson red and it was wearing the brown leather pants Foxy was wearing. The hook in his right hand was sort of metallic. I was a bit bored and frustrated at the time and I just threw the Foxy plushie harder this time and it bounced from the poster and it hit me, making me fall down the ground. "Ouch! For Pete's sake-"

I thought of the tapes Chris was talking about. _"Also, there's some tapes in the drawer. I really never used them, so feel free to play the tapes if you want to." _I quickly found the tapes and I saw the tapes Chris was talking about to me earlier. The tapes were a bit dusty and I blew the dust off from the tapes.

Each of the tapes were labeled. Each of the tapes were labeled differently "Night 1", "Night 2", "Night 3", and "Night 4" in a fading permanent marker. I guess maybe it's old or something? I decided to play the "Night 2" tape because I'm already done with my first night shift. I used a tape player and I heard a voice from the tape.

The audio was a bit twitchy, but a telephone call went first before I heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello? Hello, hello! I see you made it to Day 2..or Night 2 to be precise..um, congrats! I won't talk that long enough..since Freddy and his "friends" tend to be more active as your shift..p-progress..so..I'm hesitant to say this, um...I-I guess you did great. Most people do-don't last this long, to be honest..."

I stopped the tape and I sighed. "Wow..whoever night guard recorded this thing, I'm gonna be with him." I murmured as I continued to play the tape.

"And I'm just thinking...whenever the animatronics tend to scare you a bit..uh, try playing dead..or you know, go limp. Therefore..t-they'll think you're a costume or suit instead..but then, uh, they might try to stuff someone into you..I wonder how that would work...? Never mind; Scratch that. O-Okay, let's just settle this. Just finish your night shift..Okay. Good night..and g-goodbye."

Then, the tape stopped playing. I was a bit silent at first, and I put the tapes back together in the drawer.

I was just thinking..why did that night guard seemed to be teaching me instead of simply doing his night shift himself? And he seemed to be anxious, too..

I was just staring at the ground, just thinking. W-What the hell is going on...? I can't process what IS wrong with this pizzeria..

* * *

***1:00 A.M.***

An hour passed, and I still never saw any signs of the animatronics moving.

I was just staring at the cameras, carefully watching. I checked Pirate Cove, and it was nothing. There was nothing interesting to see there. I immediately put down the Monitor.

I was just sitting there, with the lights in the office flickering a bit. I felt alone, and I was just simply silent.

_"Why is it so QUIET? That's kinda strange.." _I thought while looking at the cameras again. I simply just checked the Monitor and I checked the Show Stage to keep track of the animatronics moving. I quickly saw the three of them, staring right at me. They were smiling evilly in the darkness, with their glowing eyes staring right in front of the camera. That means they can actually stare RIGHT at the camera, and right at ME?!

I rubbed my eyes, shaking my head to make sure I'm not hallucinating. I saw the cameras again, but there was static. I kept looking at the cameras, being nervous.

I was kind of bored, so I immediately just went out of my office and tried to let out of courage this time.

I walked out of my office, leaving West Hall Corner and going into the darkness.

I quickly got to the Dining Room, briefly seeing the party hats stocked up. I also saw the animatronics on the Show Stage, and they seemed to be lifeless.

I heard a slow laugh, making me send chills down my spine.

I looked behind me, but no one was there. I quickly looked back at the Show Stage and the animatronics started to move and talk.

"Hell no! Why the-crap!" I yelled, seeing Freddy stand next to me, smiling evilly.

"H-H-Hey, Mike! Nice to me-me-meet you! I-I-I-I-I'm Fred-Freddy Fazbear!" he said in a sweet tone, except his voice seems to be distorted and it was glitching. I saw Bonnie right next to me too.

"Hi! I'm Bon-Bon-Bonnie the Bunny!" Bonnie exclaimed, with his voice distorted and sweet at the same time.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and tried to run, but Chica slapped my hand.

"H-hey! You have t-t-to eat healthy snacks!" she told me in a distorted voice.

"W-What did you just say?!" I asked her in fear.

"Sorry, but that's against the-r-rules!" Bonnie replied for her, holding my arms.

"Agh! L-Let me go, you damn animatronics!" I yelled at them, getting away from them. I quickly ran away from them, passing by Pirate Cove.

I heard a voice yell from Pirate Cove when I was passing by Pirate Cove.

"No runnin'Mike!" the voice yelled, and I heard something's chasing after me. I looked behind me and it was fast. I instantly recognized it was Foxy.

"Come to me, laddie...It's me..Foxy!" he told me, reaching out his hook to me.

I quickly found the office and I closed the left door. I heard a bump on the metal door, and I heard soft three knocks on the door.

"No, Foxy!" I yelled, crying a bit. "You're not the Foxy I'm looking for right now! Why?! Why are you all like this?!" I yelled, banging my fist on the metallic door and my eyes being in tears.

I quickly looked at the cameras and I saw Pirate Cove, with Foxy just looking at the camera.

I quickly opened the left door, wiping my tears. I looked at the Show Stage camera, and I saw Bonnie and Chica were gone, but Freddy was still in place. Why is Freddy still there? I just saw him move earlier..why did he come back?

* * *

***2:00 A.M**.*

I was scared, seeing the power level of electricity. Sixty percent?! I'm definitely NOT gonna enjoy this..

"Damn it all! I'm not gonna make it! I'm dead!" I yelled, looking at the cameras.

I saw Bonnie wasn't in any of the cameras, and I checked if Bonnie was outside. I turned on the door lights and there goes his..psychopathic smiling face again..

"Hell no!" I screamed, immediately closing the door.

"No! No! No! No more!" I yelled, banging my hand on the metallic door.

I checked the other door, and I saw Chica, looking at me.

"Aah! How the f**k did you get here?! I don't wanna eat! There's no time for pizza!" I yelled, closing the door and looking away.

I put up the Monitor, and I saw the power level of electricity. Oh no..Forty-seven percent?! Oh HELL no!

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" I yelled, almost getting out of hand.

* * *

***3:00 A.M.***

"Ack! I need to save more energy..and I'm really not gonna make it.." I murmured while I was thinking of a way to save more power.

I opened the doors, sighing. _"Finally, Bonnie and Chica aren't there anymore; Gosh..their personalities change when it's midnight..there might be a glitch in the system, but they change..morning, they're kind; Midnight..they're jacking all crazy!" _I thought while checking the cameras.

I quickly saw Bonnie in the West Hall, while the camera static keeps me away from seeing him.

"You-! I hate this!" I screamed, putting down the Monitor angrily.

I looked at the power level, and I saw it was thirty-six percent. "Aahh! No! No! I don't wanna run out of power! I just wanna SURVIVE!" I yelled in fear, snatching the Monitor and looking at it.

I switched the cameras to Pirate Cove, and Foxy was there, and he seems to have changed his position.

_"W-What..? How he did change his position..?_ _Maybe he's gonna STARE at the cameras forever..?" _I thought, scratching my head and switching to the Dining Room, and Chica was there. In the darkness, staring at the camera.

"Oh no...but where's Bonnie..? And Freddy?" I asked myself, checking the cameras. I switched to Show Stage, and Freddy was still there, not even moving an inch. He was just there. I switched to other cameras for Bonnie, and I saw him at the Supply Closet, just standing there in that small room along with the cleaning materials or whatsoever in there. What the hell is he even doing there?

I sighed deeply, putting the Monitor down.

* * *

***4:00 A.M.***

I was sweating..sweating along with the fear I was feeling right now. I was also panicking a bit. I don't wanna get stuffed in any suit that "phone guy" told me or whatever the hell it is.

I checked the door lights if the coast was clear, and Bonnie wasn't there; Great. I checked the other door for Chica...and she's there. I quickly pushed the red button for the door to close.

"Ah! S**t!" I yelled as I panicked. I just calmed down and tried to focus.

* * *

***5:00 A.M***

I quickly tried to estimate the time, and I may have the chance to go 6 A.M. I'm not that sure, though..

"Ugh! Why is the time so complicated?! I need to go 6 A.M.! Ah!" I screamed, looking at the Monitor.

My eyes widened as I saw the power level. It was fifteen percent. I was silent and scared at the same time.

"Great...fifteen percent.." I murmured softly. _"F**K! This is serious, Mike Schmidt!" _I thought, and I realized the Emergency Exit. I quickly ran to the door of the Exit and when I was about to open it, the door's locked. The door's tightly closed and locked.

"Ah! I HATE THIS!" I yelled, trying to kick the door, but nothing happened. I just sighed deeply and just quickly checked the power level. It was more worse than I expected. It was..nine percent.

"Oh no..I'm doomed..and stuffed." I murmured, raising my hands up in the air. "Hey! F**kers! Come out and get me!" I yelled.

After a few seconds, the lights went out, with only the office's light flickering in blue. I was a bit astonished. I looked around, frozen with fear and unable to move.

I suddenly heard a jingle. I looked around and I saw Freddy. With his face smiling and flickering with his blue eyes staring right at me. While his face flickered at me, I heard jingle of something..very familiar to me...I know I heard it before...

* * *

**There! Finished! Ha!**

**Mike: Wow. Many words in a Chapter. Pretty cool.**

**Thank you. And I really hope you readers may suggest or review this story. I did whatever I can do type this story...just for you readers. I could reply to any of the reviews politely. If some the readers get rude here, you may not have the chance to be replied by the author. You have to be polite if you wanna criticize my work or to tell me if something's wrong. If you don't like my story, then why did you even get here? I hope I didn't waste my time typing this Chapter just for the readers' sake. I can't just leave a book unfinished. I even almost quit this, but I just went on.**

**Now thanks for reading the Chapter and I'll be hoping to see reviews this time. Especially you, Blue! I really worked so hard on the Chapter for so many weeks! Bye for now, and I'll be seeing you in the next Chapter.**


End file.
